The One
by Wildfire
Summary: Set after Season Three 'Play with Fire' episode. How Greg's life could have progressed after the lab explosion,how his life develops and how he copes with meeting someone new.
1. Chapter 1

Please forgive my translation from English to Irish Gaelic, used a translator I found on the internet, but no to sure if it's totally correct though I do hope it works well enough. The verse is from a song called Sleepsong by Secret Garden, for anyone who wishes for the English translation of the verse please see the bottom of the chapter.

**Chapter One**

Slowly stirring from his drug induced sleep Greg for a moment wondered where he was however, as he took in the pale blue walls and sterile scent he quickly remembered where he was. Recalling the event which had put him in the hospital Greg couldn't fight the shudders which gripped him as he flashed back on the explosion, the memory burned in his mind. However, no soon had the shudders gripped him than he was willing them to stop as the flare of pain which spread through him from his back. Feeling his fingernails begin to bite into this skin Greg wished for anything to take the pain away as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Loo-li, loo-li, Lai-Ley  
Loo-li, loo-li, Lai-Ley  
A leagan síos do cheann agus beidh mé ag canadh ar lullaby tú  
Ar ais go dtí na blianta de loo-li, Ley Lai-  
Agus beidh mé ag canadh tú a chodladh agus beidh mé ag canadh duit amárach  
Beannaigh tú le grá don bhóthar a théann tú  
Bealtaine leat seol fada leis na réimsí atá thall den fhortún  
Le diamonds agus péarlaí ar do cheann agus do chosa  
Féadfaidh Agus ort riamh áidh a banish  
Féidir leat teacht ar cineáltas i ngach a chomhlíonann tú  
D'fhéadfadh a bheith ann i gcónaí angels chun féachaint thar tú  
Chun tú a threorú gach céim ar an mbealach  
Chun garda tú agus tú a choinneáil slán ó dhochar  
Loo-li, loo-li, Lai-Ley"

Despites being able to understand the words that were being sung to him Greg was surprised to find himself relaxing under the soothing melody, the panic and shudders that had moments ago taken hold quickly disappearing. Despites the language difference Greg found himself thinking back to when his mother or Papa Olaf used to sing him lullabies when he was child after he'd had a nightmare. Releasing that he'd never heard any of his friends speaking the language he'd heard Greg was about to attempt to see who it was that had been able to calm him so quickly when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I need you to keep relaxed ok, I was hoping to be finished up before you woke up. I'll be as quick as possible."

Trying to pin the accent he heard within the alluring voice behind him Greg had a moment to wonder what they meant before fighting back a hiss as he felt them apply the medical cream to his back. Although it had been a couple of days since the explosion the burns on his back were still painfully and the changing of the dressings was something he'd come to dread. However, for some reason the carefully actions of his unknown guest was causing the least pain he'd experienced yet.

"So Hojem that's a usual name, you mind me asking where it comes from."

"It's Norwegian, from my mum's side of the family."

"Let me guess duel heritage right, nice to meet someone else in the same situation."

"You could say that, my Papa and Nana Olaf made sure my mum and I remembered where our family came from"

"There are too many people who don't know where they come from, so for those who do it's important to remember. That's what my grandparents always told us."

"That definitely sounds like my Papa Olaf."

Hearing the laughter from behind him Greg couldn't help but like the sound, filled with a carefree quality that grabbed his attention.

"There we go, told you I'd be quick did I."

Hearing movement behind Greg slowly shifted himself, quickly settling back down before the pain came back. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye silently watched as his strange guest came into view.

With a slim, yet athletic build that was only emphasised by the fitted dark jeans and purple t-shirt with its contrasting 'Paramore' slogan across the front. Estimating her height to be roughly 5ft 8" Greg was intrigued by the rich auburn/red hair with its numerous black streaks, while the black was definitely colour from a bottle the auburn/red was all natural which in its self was unusual. Usually one for either blondes or burettes Greg liked the thick curly hair, streaks and all, that framed in his opinion an extremely attractive face. However, the two features which immediately got his attention were the eyes and the smile; the strange mixture of grey and green making the eyes alone something to catch your attention however, adding that bewitching smile made it hard not to look.

"I have to say this is a pleasant surprise, you're normally a sleep when I come by."

Unable to hide the surprise from his face at hearing the statement from the woman before him Greg found he couldn't prevent his smile as he heard that carefree laughter again.

"No offense, but you don't exactly look like a nurse or doctor."

"Oh I'm not, I work in the labs here, but I volunteer for an hour or two after shifts, thought I'd give the nurses a hand and you Mr Sanders happen to be the lucky person who's had me for the last couple of evenings."

"Call me Greg; I can't remember the last time someone called me Mr Sanders."

"Then I insist you call me Grace."

"You a Paramore fan or are you just making a fashion statement."

"I can't help it if my excellent music taste also makes an excellent fashion statement. Now my turn Greg, do you even known who Paramore are or are you just after my charming company?"

Feeling the blush which immediately overcame him at the statement Grace had made Greg found that despites this reaction he exactly liked the humour she displayed, giving him the feeling that humour was part of her general attitude.

"I may have one or two albums amongst my collection, but I don't know if I'm the best company."

"Well let me be the judge of that, and since you're awake I intend to make the most of your company."

Returning the smile Grace if Greg failed to realise that this was the first time since the lab explosion that he hadn't thought of what had occurred only days ago, instead focusing on the person before him and the company she provided.

* * *

_**Days later**_

"Heard on the grape vine that someone's getting out of here."

Hearing the familiar Irish accented voice Greg found himself smiling even before he turned his head to acknowledge his newly acquired friend, having discovered that Grace's grandparents had emigrated from Ireland thus explaining the accent he'd heard the first time they met. Despites the more professional attire that she was wearing Greg found it took nothing away from her, her white lab coat framing black dress pants and a lilac button up shirt.

Ever since their first meeting Greg had made sure that he was awake for the next few evenings, finding he enjoyed the Irish-Americas woman's company. After the changing of his dressings Grace had taken to spending time with him, the two of them discussing anything and everything before she left him, giving him time to rest up before his friends came to visit. Since he'd learned that he would be discharged today Greg had been intending to visit the hospital lab once he was to see whether Grace was working to let her know. However, seeing her standing before him now Greg could surprised yet glad to see she'd been keeping tabs on him.

"Besides from the company I can honestly say I'll be glad to get home."

"Can't say I blame you, the food alone is enough to drive you mad."

Hearing the light laughter Grace gave Greg had to join her before carefully sliding of the hospital bed, feeling his back give small protests at the movement. However, the doctors had assured him that the burns would heal and the skin grafts that he had need were taking well.

"Do you have someone coming to pick you up?"

"Getting a taxi, my friend ended up pulling a double shift and it's too late notice to ask anyone else."

"If you're not in too much of a rush my shift finishes in half an hour, I can give you a lift."

"You don't have to do that; I wouldn't want to put you out, what about you're volunteering?"

"I'm sure the nurses wouldn't begrudge me a night off, besides you can pay me back with dinner, there's this new Mexican place that's open up and since you mentioned having a fondness for it we'll be hitting two birds with one stone. You get your first decent meal in days and I finally get someone who's willing to go with me. I'll be back in half an hour to pick you up."

For once in his life Greg was struck silent, unable to reply to what Grace had said as she gave him a quick smile before disappearing. Wondering what had just happened Greg had no what to make of it, yet despites his doubts he was actual glad that the red head had had left him no chance to argue. He'd soon come to realise not only did he enjoy Grace's company, but he also completely forgot the fears and nightmares which plagued him from the lab explosion, something not even his close friends had been to do.

* * *

_Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley, Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley, Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby, Back to the years of loo-li,lai-ley, And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow, Bless you with love for the road that you go, May you sail far to the far fields of fortune, With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet, And may you need never to banish misfortune, May you find kindness in all that you meet, May there always be angels to watch over you, To guide you each step of the way, To guard you and keep you safe from all harm, Loo-li,loo-li,lai-ley_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Looking nervously at the movie theatre in front of him Greg was barely aware of the crowd around him as people quickly passed him. When Grace had asked him to join her and some friends to catch a movie Greg had been more than happy to get out of his apartment, about to go crazy being confined in the place. Still on medical leave from the lab the only thing which had made the last two weeks manageable was the occasional check up by his friends when they could and Grace's daily visits.

Ever since his release from the hospital Grace had been dropping by before and after work; offering to help him change his dressings and check how the burns were healing. Simply stating that since she already knew what she was doing it made sense rather than explaining everything to someone else. Although he was glad of Grace's help the after work visits had particularly turned into socializing after the first night; even after two weeks Greg found that they still had plenty to talk about. During the two weeks both had even cooked a traditional meal for the other, each trying a Norwegian and Irish dish in a bid to show off their other nationality. To be completely honest Greg had found himself looking forward to when Grace showed up, unable to remember the last time he'd ever felt so at ease with a woman before, hence why he had agreed to this evenings outing.

However, being here now Greg couldn't help but wonder if there was time for him to back out of this outing.

"Hey Greg!"

Looking in the direction of the Irish accented voice Greg found his doubts for a moment leaving him as he saw Grace's familiar figure, taking in the woman before him Greg couldn't help but think she looked great. The skinny black jeans only aiding to show off her legs, while the red blouse not only matched the silk scarf around her neck, but also flared loosely around her. While her usual shoulder length had been pulled back into a ponytail Greg had to smirk as he saw a few of her newly acquired purple streaks had fallen free.

Making his way over to the red head Greg was immediately taken in by that heart warming smile of hers, unconsciously aware that it was a common reaction around him. Feeling his nerves beginning to come back Greg had no time to focus on them as Grace quickly grabbed his hand pulling him long after her into the movie theatre. Focusing on ensuring that he kept on his feet Greg could do nothing but allow Grace to pull him along; managing to stop himself from colliding straight into Grace as they finally came to a stop before a small group of people.

"Everyone this is Greg. Greg that's David, Anthony, Jessica, Amanda, Lisa and last, but not least Sam."

Trying to remember which name went with which face Greg was fairly confident he had the correct combination as Grace finished introductions. Taking a few minutes to greet those before him Greg was grateful for his easy going nature as he exchanged words with Grace's friends however, he was happy to regain his personal space again. Sensing someone's gaze on him as the others began to move off Greg turned to see Grace with a reassuring smile directed at him, feeling a squeeze on his hand it was only now that he realised Grace still held his hand. Giving a smile back Greg felt Grace's hand leave his, although she did remain nearby as they followed her friends.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Already having a feeling what was going to happen next Grace wasn't surprised to see the explosion which that ripped through the car before taking the gas station with it. Despites the gasps that filled the theatre as a result of the theatre Grace quickly picked up on the silence beside her, glancing at the person next to her Grace immediately became concerned for Greg's silent form. Eye's averted from the screen before him Greg had taken on an almost ashen colour while the death grip his hands had on the soda cup in his lap did nothing to prevent the tremors which were running through them. Putting two and two together within minutes Grace understood immediately what was going on, feeling like a complete idiot as she did.

Placing a hand over the one closest to her Grace felt horrible as she now felt the tremors running through the man beside her however, it was the panic she saw within Greg's brown eyes that really made her mind up. Giving Greg a supportive smile Grace was relieved to see not only a tentative smile in return, but a slight decrease in the tremors that she was feeling. Turning to her friend Lisa beside her Grace quietly got her attention.

"Listen I'm not feeing to hot, think it's that tuna salad I had for lunch."

"You ok?"

"I'd rather just go home and try to sleep it off."

"Did you want me to come with?"

"That's ok; Greg's already offered me a lift, besides I need you to tell me the ending. I'll phone you tomorrow."

"Alright, I hope you feel better."

Returning her attention to Greg Grace gave his hand a gentle squeeze before indicating for him to get up, taking a moment to give her friends a quick wave Grace fell in step beside Greg. Walking out into the late afternoon sunlight Grace remained silent as she gave Greg a moment to himself.

"You shouldn't miss too much if you head back."

"Not really one for action films anyway, more of a comedy girl myself."

"Sorry for spoiling your day off, you must think I'm pretty pathetic."

Deciding to lighter the mood Grace twirled past her down friend before coming to stop facing him, taking in the surprised look he was giving her.

"I've got three points for you. First pathetic is one word I'd never use with you, second you couldn't be further from the truth when it comes to what I think about you and third what do you think about Italian?"

Unable to prevent her light laughter at the totally look on confusion Greg was giving her as he took in what she said Grace found her look adorable.

"Come on, my day off isn't over yet and I plan to enjoy it. Just got to make a few stops along the way and we'll be back on track."

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Standing patiently outside his friend's apartment Nick could faintly hear the strains of music through the door, obviously something that was more to Greg's taste as he couldn't recognise it. Wondering whether or not his friend had heard his knock Nick decided to give it another minute before trying again. Taking in the pale blue door before him Nick couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not checking in sooner on the lab rat, it had been nearly a week since he'd last seen him, aside from a quick phone call he hadn't had much chance to talk to Greg. Since he considered the younger man not only one of his best friends, but like a younger brother Nick had made it a point to come see how Greg was doing on his night off.

About to knock again Nick found himself stopped in mid motion as the door open revealing now over than the lab rat in question. Lowering his hand Nick quickly took in the younger man before him, despites the dressing that he could see upon Greg's neck Nick would never had guessed that his friend had been through a horrific event only recently. Although he was well aware that most of the damage was hidden from view it wasn't the physical evidence that had Nick thinking along this train of thought, but the fact that Greg was sporting one of this award winning smiles alongside a renewed spark of life.

Although it had been a week since he'd last seen his friend Nick, as well as the others, had noticed that Greg's usual flare for life had been dampened since the explosion, instead having a wariness that was totally out of character for him.

"Hey Nick, I wasn't expecting you."

"Nice to see you to G, I've got the night off, thought we could hang out."

Unable to prevent his own smile in response to Greg's Nick stepped past his friend as he moved out the way to let him in. Coming straight to the living room Nick still couldn't get use to neatness of the place, always envisioning Greg's place to a mess however, just like the first time Nick had seen Greg's apartment he was still surprised; rather than the mess he had imagined Greg's apartment was quite stylish combining elements that were both modern and from 60's Las Vegas. In fact the part of the apartment that was vaguely messy was the glass coffee table which was covered in various magazines, ranging from forensic journals to DNA journals.

Waiting for Greg to shut the door Nick quickly became aware of the smell which filled the apartment, one which smelled extremely good to the CSI. However, for all that the smell was appealing Nick didn't immediately associate it with the lab rat; although he'd recently learned that the one in question was actually an excellent cook from personal experience Nick knew that when it came to Greg's cooking it held a completely different aroma. Hearing Greg walk up behind him Nick was about to turn and face his friend when noises from the bathroom diverted his attention for a minute.

Glancing at his friend Nick had to contain his grin at the sheepish smile Greg was wearing; never in the whole time they'd know each other had Nick see Greg with such a look.

"Hey Greg, just warning you I'm adding a little extra something ok, gives the dish that little kick."

Realising the voice was feminine Nick could totally understand the sheepish look as he took in the woman before him, the streaked red head definitely an attractive woman and more than able to compete with Greg in the smile department. Seeing a look of surprise briefly pass over her face at the sight of him Nick watched it just as quickly disappear as her smile once again appeared.

"Let me guess from graveshift and a CSI."

"Yeah, but how did you that?"

"Only someone from graveshift could look this spiffy this time in the evening and only a CSI has that take everything in vibe Tex."

Hearing Greg's slight snicker at the nickname the woman before him had given him Nick was a little surprised at how quick she'd picked up on his Texan accent, especially considering the fact that it tended to be hardly noticeable these days, unless he got angry or was talking to his family then it tended to be the only thing you could hear.

"Oh don't look so surprised Tex, when you have an accent yourself you tend to notice when others have one as well."

Having to smile as he now came to hear the Irish accent voice from the one before him Nick had to give agree with her, he'd often found it easier to pick up on accents even when others couldn't.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd be rendered speechless."

"When the same happens to you G, I'll be the first in line to document it."

Smiling at the slightly embarrassed look Greg gave at his comment Nick kept his attention on his friend.

"Listen G I didn't realise you had company I'll catch you at another time ok."

"Don't leave because of me, you'd actual be doing me a favour if you'd join us, you can keep Greg entertained while I get dinner yet."

"I really don't want to intrude."

"If you like Italian I've done more than enough to go around, and who knows maybe Greg will actual get a win on Madden. Oh by the way I'm Grace, Grace Callaghan."

"Nick Stokes."

"Well I've got to get back to dinner, have fun boys."

Realising he didn't have much of a choice Nick watched as the quirky red head returned to the kitchen. Turning his attention to Greg Nick wasn't surprised to see his friend was trying to avoid his gaze as he awaited Nick's response to Grace's last statement.

"Before you say anything you try playing her."

"Hey I wasn't going to say anything G; I'm not the one with something to prove."

"That's it Stokes, as a gentleman I'll accept my loss to a Grace, but I can still beat you any day."

Noting the challenging tone to Greg's voice Nick couldn't help but laugh at the younger man as he followed Greg to the living room, happy to accept Greg's challenge if it meant keeping him in his upbeat mood.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"And the girl's have it, accept it Tex I've won this round."

Trying his best to contain his laughter Greg watched in amusement as Grace stated the simple facts to this friend, after a best of five playing Madden Grace had come out the victor at three wins to Nick's two.

"Ok I give, but I definitely want a re-match."

"Whenever you're ready Tex, but I have to warn you growing up with four brothers has given me plenty of gaming experience."

"No kidding."

Hearing the light banter between Grace and Nick Greg was glad to two were getting along, when Nick had turned up Greg had been a little unsure of how the two were take each other. However, after seeing the easy interaction between the two he realised he had nothing to worry about, the Irish and Texan getting along famously.

"Well I hate to break up the party, but it's getting late and some of us have work in the morning."

Not realising the time Greg was surprised to see how late it was, feeling a little guilty about keeping Grace not till this time. Allowing Nick and Grace to say their goodbyes to each other Greg followed the woman to the door, part of him not wanting the red head to leave.

"Thanks for...you know today."

"Told you we'd have fun didn't we, and don't worry about it you're got nothing to be sorry for. I'll see you tomorrow ok, don't stay up to late."

Returning to where his other friend was sat after saying farewell to Grace Greg was surprised to see the questioning look Nick was giving him.

"You kept this one quiet Greg; you normally can't wait to brag about your dates."

"We're not dating, we're just friends."

"You're kidding me right, how can you not have asked her out? Unless she's not you're type."

"I don't know man, I just haven't ok."

Sensing his friend waiting for him to continue Greg needed a minute to think about what he was going to say, there were that many things going through his head and it was only now that he had to really think about them.

"Remember that time you asked me what happened to getting to know a girl over coffee."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's all I've done with Grace, the last time I just really talked with a girl was in high school and I didn't get to know her as much as Grace. I'm telling you Nick this girl is amazing, she has a lot of the same interests as me, but totally has her own sense of style as well."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm not use to this type of thing, I've never gotten on so well with a girl before, and I don't want to ruin that, Grace is different from any girl I've met before."

"Word of advice Greg, I'd spend less time worrying about what could go wrong and take a chance, because if I know anything a girl like that wouldn't stay single for long. The worst that can happen is she'll say no, but at least you'll know for sure, better that sitting around wondering about it then realising you missed your chance."

Taking in his friends words Greg realised he had a lot to think about as he pondered what he said, after all what he said made sense the only thing was actual doing and saying you'll do something were two completely different things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'_Greg Sanders to reception, Greg Sanders to reception."_

Pausing in the sample he was currently processing Greg needed a minute to realised that he had had heard correctly and that a call out had been given for him, leaving him to wonder why he'd been called in the first place. Knowing he need to finish off the sample he was working on first Greg silently cursed as he noticed his hands shaking again, tightening his hold slightly on the equipment he held he was glad to see the shaking come under control. Despites Grissom's earlier reassurances that day that it would get better Greg still hated the fact that his body still rebel against him, acting as a reminder to an event he wanted to forget.

Quickly finishing his preparation of the sample Greg left in running in the PCR machine as he headed over to reception, glad of a moments escape from the lab's confines. Despites the confidence he was showing everyone on his second day back Greg still couldn't shake the small amount fear that gripped him while in the lab's confines. Although he now knew that the lab explosion was an accident, Catherine having explained everything to his in the hospital, Greg had found himself double checking everything he did. Deep down he knew he had nothing to worry about, he was good at his job and he'd been told the same by others, but there was that small part of him that still felt panicked being back in the lab.

"Hey Judy you called me."

"Hey Greg, you're got a visitor."

Turning to look towards the seating area Greg felt both surprise and excitement as he took in Grace's seated form, having been a few days since he'd last seen the Irish-American. Due to the hospital's swing shift being hit by maternity leave, a fractured arm and retirement Grace had been working both day and swing shift hence leaving her little time to doing anything but work and sleep. Even though Grace looked like she could use a day off to recover from the last few days Greg had to say that to him she still looked great, that heart warming smile still present on her face.

Watching Grace stand as she saw him Greg knew he must be looking like an idiot as he stood their speechless, quickly recovering from his surprise Greg found himself returning the smile directed at him.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"That's a nice hello, especially to one who comes bearing your favourite coffee."

Taking note of the Blue Hawaiian coffee bean bag Grace was holding up for his inspection Greg could see the laughter within her green/grey eyes, especially as she knew good coffee was one of his weakness. Happening to glance behind the red haired woman Greg saw the adverted glances Judy kept sending their way, obviously curious about Grace.

"I've got a break in about forty five minutes if you want to hang around, unless you've got need to get home."

"I can hang around, I've got the next two days off as thanks for the double shifts, so I thought I'd come and see how you were."

"Come on I'll show you to the staff room."

Sharing some light chatter with the woman beside him as he took Grace to the staff room Greg quickly remembered how easy he felt around her and why it was enjoyed her company so much. Caught up in Grace's presence Greg was unaware of the stares of his fellow work colleagues as he and Grace walked past the clear glass labs.

"I've just got a few things to finish up, and then I'm on break."

"Hey I work in a lab myself, so don't worry about it, I'll keep myself entertained till then."

Taking a last glance at Grace Greg wasn't surprised to see her taking in the surrounds before her, her curiosity showing it's self as she took everything in. Smiling at the sight Greg quickly headed back to his lab, realising as he did that his early panic had disappeared instead being replaced by an eagerness to finish up and rejoin the red head he'd left.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Beep! Beep!

Hearing the sound of his beeper going off Greg felt himself jump before grabbing the piece of equipment from his pocket, taking note of the message to let him know that some results had come through.

"Work calls, I'm taking it."

Normally well aware of time when it came to breaks Greg was surprised to see that his break was already over, the last half an hour passing unnoticed as he'd talked about everything and nothing with Grace. Even sharing the uncertainties he had about being back in the lab and how Grissom had asked him about his shaking, something he hadn't shared with anyone in the lab for fear of what they'd think. However, despites the short time they'd know each other Greg knew Grace wouldn't judge him, instead just like always she'd listened to what he had to say and did nothing but reassure him.

"Yeah, looks like I should be getting back."

"I should be heading home anyway; I could do with a few hours sleep."

Watching Grace gather her bag and coat Greg knew now was the perfect opportunity to raise the issue he'd been thinking about for the last week however, for the life of him he couldn't get the question out.

"Hey Grace, I hope you're not scoping out our lab techs now, that hospital of yours will have to find their own."

"Don't worry Tex; I wouldn't be stealing any of your play mates."

Hearing the laughter that Nick gave at Grace's comment Greg didn't miss the look his friend gave him as he passed the red head to grab an apple from the counter.

"I'll leave you two boys to your work, I'll give you a call tomorrow Greg ok."

Frozen in place Greg could only watch as Grace waved bye to him and Nick, his mind screaming at him to go after the woman.

"I'd watch your step G; I wouldn't be surprised if someone from the lab didn't ask that girl of yours out."

"What!"

"I told you G, if you don't make a move someone else will. I even heard Hodges had his eye on her."

Taking a minute to process what Nick had said to him Greg failed to see the pleased smile Nick wore as he hurried after the red head, unaware that when it came to himself Nick was one person who knew how to manipulate him without even trying.

Seeing the woman in question signing herself out at the desk Greg slowed down, hoping to look at least normal before approaching Grace. Seeing the knowing smile Judy was trying to hide Greg knew that the reception area was the last place he wanted to do this, but knew he'd have to while his nerve still held. Seeing that Grace turn to look at him as Judy spoke to her Greg could see the questioning look in her eyes, before following him to a part of the reception area that would provide some sort of privacy.

"I...I was wondering if you'd...if you'd"

"Greg, relax, what did you want to ask me?"

Feeling the hands which felt his suddenly shaking ones Greg could only recall being this nervous the first time he asked a girl out in high school however, unlike then the one before him was looking expectantly at him.

"I was wondering if you'd ever consider going out with me."

"I thought we had been out, unless you mean as in 'a date' going out."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a date."

"Guess you'll just have to ask me and find out."

Despites the slight teasing tone Grace's voice held Greg could tell it was more an encouraging teasing rather than one to discourage, but it was gentle look within her usually animated eyes that really gave him the courage to push on.

"I've got tomorrow night off and was thinking I could take you out for dinner, then maybe drinks."

"That's a little short notice Greg."

Although he knew it wasn't a complete dismissal Greg couldn't deny the disappointment he felt at her answer, not realising he'd averted his eyes from those before him. However, the soft brush of lips against his cheek made him return his gaze to the one before him, noting the smile she was wearing.

"But you've got yourself a date."

Knowing he had to be grinning like an idiot as he took in Grace's answer Greg felt his joy only increase as he took in the shyness which had suddenly overcome the normally confident woman.

"Give me a call after your shift finishes to let me know what you've got planned."

Nodding his reassurances to Grace's statement Greg offered no resistance as Grace released his hands, instead letting the world see his smile as he watched Grace give him a final wave before leaving him with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

The song in the story is by The Corrs - Irresistable. They were also the inspiration behind the band set up as well.

**Chapter Four**

"So you mind telling me why I had to agree to watching this band, and bear in mind I've heard some of the stuff Greg listens to."

"Come on 'Rick, where's your sense of adventure, besides I have it on good authority that they're not into the heavy metal scene."

"I don't know man, but you know me big if they are."

Having to grin at the uncertain look Warrick had despites his assurances that things wouldn't be that bad Nick could understand where his friends concern came from; after all he too had heard some of Greg's heavier music tastes. When Greg had approached him with the idea of asking everyone to come and see a band with him before shift he'd been just as weary about the idea however, unlike everyone else he'd had the opportunity to speak with one of the band members and thus get an idea of the type of music they played. Hence why he'd agreed in helping Greg convince their other friends to come along and see the group.

"Do you know what the deal with Greg is? It's good to see him back to his old self, don't get me wrong, but I'm not the only one he had worried."

Seeing the genuine concern in his friends green eyes Nick knew that despites the ripping and reprimands the lab rat sometimes got from everyone they all considered him one of their own, becoming even more so since they'd learned about Greg's interest in working in the field. However, just like him Nick knew that the one beside him considered the lab rat as a younger brother and after the lab explosion had been concerned about the subdued element that had settled over Greg. However, it hadn't been hard to notice Greg's usually infectious nature returning over the last two weeks, his joking and playful nature making a comeback.

Despites the few questions Greg had received from his fellow lab rats about Grace after he had returned back to his lab on the night she had visited him none of the other CSI's had learned about the Irish-America woman. Hence they had no idea for the reason behind Greg's renewed good humour. It had been a week after Greg and Grace's first official date when Greg had told him that the two were no longer dating, only to be met with the biggest smile Greg had ever worn as he informed him that he now had the most amazing woman as his girlfriend. However, not wanting to ruin the fun he would have when the others got to meet Greg's new girlfriend Nick decided to play ignorant.

"You know G, there's not much that can keep him down, and he just needed time."

"Maybe, but there's definitely something going on with him, I've never seen him like this."

Containing his smirk at Warrick's comment Nick knew his friend was definitely puzzled about the lab rat's current good nature however, far be for him to let him in on the secret. Turning his attention away from his friend Nick was glad to see that there was a distraction ahead which would hopefully divert their attention from the current topic for the moment. Awaiting them outside the bar were the familiar forms of Catherine and Sara however, what surprised him the most was the fact that their boss had also turned up. Off all of them it was Grissom who he had least expected to turn up, whatever Greg had done to get the Graveshift supervisor to attend he'd never know however, whatever it was it had worked.

"Someone mind telling me where the organiser of this outing is?"

Having been wondering the same thing himself Nick didn't have time to answer Sara's question as the person in question exited the bar they were standing in front of, the immediate smile that overcame him showing just what he thought as he realised everyone had turned up.

"Hey guys, you're right on they're about to start. Come on I've got us a great table."

Despites the reservations his fellow CSI's had about the evening Nick could immediately see Greg's infectious nature working on them, each of them willing to keep it at least a try just to keep the lab rat in his good humour. Once inside the bar Nick had a moment to take in the bar finishing their prep on the stage, immediately recognising the red head that was interacting with the other two female and one male member of the band. Leaving the others at the table Nick didn't final to notice that the bar was nearly full; obviously the band had their fans, as he went to help Greg get drinks for everyone.

"So who was first to ask you about my renewed take on life?"

"What's makes you think that?"

Seeing the knowing look Greg was giving him Nick couldn't help but laugh, it was just like his friend to know what was happening behind his back.

"Oh please, do you know the number of time Catherine and Sara have asked me how I'm doing this week. If they can't get anything from me, you and I both know that you're the next one in line."

"Tell me about it, I never realised being a part time receptionist was part of the friendship deal. But you can't blame them for asking G, they were just looking out for you."

"I know, I guess I'm still getting used to people actually looking out for me, over than my actual family any way."

Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder in understanding Nick was glad to see Greg's smile return as he acknowledged the gesture before he turned his attention to the bar tender. Removing his hand as Greg gave their order Nick still found it hard to understand how like some single children thinking the world revolved around them Greg was the complete opposite. Sure like anyone Greg had his moments but more often than not Greg went out his way to help others, even going above and beyond at times.

However, from the stories he'd heard about the younger man's family he could understand where Greg's attitude had come from; although he his mother might have been a little over protective of him she'd definitely installed traditional values into her son. How much he thought of his family was plain whenever he spoke of him, especially his Papa and Nana Olaf, obviously showing a close knit family.

"I'm taking it you planning on introducing them to Grace then, seeing as she's in the very band you made everyone come to see."

"What can I guy not introduce his girlfriend to his friends?"

Giving his friend a knowing look at the innocent comment Nick was surprised to see the innocent look that accompanied it soon disappear.

"Ok, maybe I'm showing off a little bit."

Laughing at the comment Nick noted the lowering lights indicating that the band was about to start up, grabbing a couple of drinks he followed Greg's lead back to the table taking note of their friend's attention on the stage.

You're irresistible You're mine

Don't want you for the weekend

Don't want you for a date

Don't need a love divided

Don't want to feel this way

Seeing that you need me (The way I need you)

Just like I need you (The way I see you)

And I want you to see me

Like no one before

You're irresistible, natural, physical

It's indefinable, magical, illogical

So make-you-mine-able, you're mine

So can't you see I'm tortured

Oh, can't you hear my pain

If you just let me show you

I'll be your summer rain

Then you'll feel that you want me (The way I feel it)

Just like I want you (The way I want you)

And you'll know nothing's better

It's like nothing before

You're irresistible, natural, physical

It's indefinable, magical, illogical

So make-you-mine-able, you're mine

Now you feel what I'm feeling (Don't you feel what I'm feeling)

Don't you know that it's more (It can take you places)

It can take you places

Like never before

You're irresistible, natural, physical

It's indefinable, magical, illogical

So make-you-mine-able, you're mine

Over the course of the next hour or so the band on stage kept the audience entertained, playing a variety of styles from folk rock to a more modern pop rock providing something for everyone. Throughout the evening Grace and the male member had traded placed with each other, one taking the guitar while the other sang, letting Nick understand what Greg had meant earlier about showing off.

"Alright Greg, I'll admit this was a pretty good night, but no offense there a little different from the usual stuff you listen to so how'd you come across them."

"I've got a personal connection with the band."

"The only way you'd have a personal connection is if you were dating one of them."

Having remained quiet at Catherine's initial question Nick almost spat out the drink he'd just taken as he then not only heard Warrick's ripping comment and saw Greg's sheepish grin as the comment. Watching as everyone looked curiously towards the lab rat Nick was surprised that Catherine was the first to show a pleased smile as she realised not only why they'd all been invited here, but the reason behind Greg's returned good nature.

"No way, you can't wait to brag about your dates, there's no way you'd be dating any one of those ladies and not be bragging. Heck I know would."

Seeing the looks Sara and Grissom were giving him at the quiet laughter he was giving to Warrick's statement Nick was glad that his friend hadn't noticed the laughter he was trying to hide as Warrick remained focused on Greg. However, he did take note of when Greg's sheepish smile turned into one of his awarding winning smiles; turning his head to follow Greg's gaze Nick immediately saw what had caused it. Working her way towards them was Grace, the red head looking better than ever as she walked through the crowd.

Not surprised to see Greg quickly stand to meet his girlfriend Nick thought the expressions everyone were wearing as Grace greeted the lab rat with a quick kiss before linking her hand with his was definitely worth keeping quiet about the two. From Warrick's stunned expression, Sara and Grissom's surprised, yet amused expressions to Catherine's overjoyed expression. However, turning back to look at the couple in question Nick knew immediately that it wasn't just the huge smile that Greg was showing, but also that flare of life within his friend that made the evening worth it.

"Everyone this is Grace, Grace this is everyone."


	5. Chapter 5

The song is a fantastic piece called irish lullaby by Nicolette Larson, for anyone wishing to hear the english version you can hear it on youtube.

**Chapter Five**

Closing the door to her locker Catherine was glad her shift was finally over, more than happy to go home, sleep and spend some time with Lindsey before she left for school, hopefully they could have a civilised morning today without any of Lindsey's usual aloofness. Giving a deep sign as she thought of the difficulties she was having with her daughter Catherine was still hopefully they'd get back on track with their relationship. About to leave the locker room Catherine found despites her concerns regarding Lindsey she couldn't help but quietly laugh to herself as she watched Greg hurry into the locker room.

Despites the fact that all the over lab techs had clocked off at their usual finishing time Greg had volunteered to stay behind for a couple of hours and finish processing the samples that the team had brought in so they could close their case. It was this utter selflessness that Catherine found so endearing about the one before her, although Greg had his quirks there was no doubting that under it all he was good at his job and had on numerous times stayed behind to process samples for them.

It was Greg's willingness to put others before himself, amongst over things that pulled at her motherly instincts when it came to the young lab rat. Having taken Greg as a sort of adoptive son shortly after he'd joined the Crime Lab Catherine would keep an eye out for the younger team member, ensuring his good nature wasn't taken advantage of. Taking in the hyper individual before her Catherine was glad to see that Greg was back to being himself and that the explosion from two months ago hadn't destroyed the man he was. In the initial weeks following the incident Catherine had been worried about the lab rat and the quieter persona he'd taken, afraid that the incident she'd caused had taken something from him.

However, looking at the person in question you wouldn't know he'd ever been involved in the explosion and Catherine couldn't help but smile as he realised the very thing which had brought the old Greg back.

"Why the rush Greg? You got somewhere to be, other than going home to bed."

"Oh I'll get my beauty sleep later, but before that I've got a breakfast date with this amazing lab tech from the hospital, my way of saying congratulations on doing her first graveshift."

"I remember you mentioning she'd put in for a transfer to graveshift, I'm guessing from what you said that she got it. You'll have to let me know what she makes of being in our time frame."

"You can ask her yourself if you want, she's in the staff room. I know you're probably wanting to get home Catherine, but you couldn't keep Grace company for a few minutes, I've kind of had her waiting for the last hour."

Shaking her head at the hopeful, yet sheepish expression Greg gave her Catherine knew why he was wearing it, despites the fact that the woman in question was his girlfriend the plain fact was that she'd been waiting an hour for him to finish. She hoped for Greg's sake that his girlfriend's understanding nature was just that understanding.

"Sure Greg, I'll nip in and say hi."

Taking in the note of the grateful smile Greg gave her at her reply Catherine gave a quiet chuckle to herself as she left Greg to change for his breakfast date. Saying a quick hello to some of the day shift that she knew Catherine continued her way to the staff room, part of her wondering what state the Irish-America would be in. Coming upon the staff room Catherine could hear the voice of the woman in question and from the sounds of it she was talking to someone. Stopping at the room's entrance Catherine quickly took in the fact that Grace was on the phone, the other woman not yet noticing her.

Taking in the woman before her Catherine was trying to figure out what was usually out the scene before her when it hit her, although Catherine was taking in the fact that Grace was talking she couldn't understand the language she was speaking. Remembering that Greg had mentioned his girlfriend had been raised traditionally like him Catherine wondered if she what she was hearing was Irish. Caught up in her wonderings Catherine was surprised to hear Grace was singing a lullaby of some sorts into the phone.

Leanbh o codladh do na hums beach dearg  
titim an twilights adh  
Tagann eeval as an gCarraig Grey  
a wrap an domhan i ngean ort.

A van lyan o mo leanbh mo lúcháir  
mo chroí grá agus ar mhian.  
chanadh an teallaigh tú lullaby  
in aice leis an tine ag fáil bháis

dusk ag teacht agus na Mans Glas 'thorn  
Tá wreathed i fáinní ceo  
seolta sheevra a bhád morn till  
amháin ar an bportach starry

agus níos mó ná é go léir, an ghealach paly  
sisi brimmed a cusp i dew  
agus weeps éisteacht leis an fonn codlata brónach  
O chanadh liom grá a thabhairt duit

agus níos mó ná é go léir, an ghealach paly  
sisi brimmed a cusp i dew  
agus weeps éisteacht leis an fonn codlata brónach  
O chanadh liom grá a thabhairt duit

Finding the lullaby quite enchanting Catherine remained silent as Grace sang, giving the other woman a quick wave as she noticed she was no longer alone. Retrieving a smile from Grace in return Catherine only had to wait a minute or so before Grace finished her conversion, shutting her phone as she gave Catherine her attention.

"Sorry about that, my brother's little girl has been under the weather for last couple of days. Ever since she was a baby she'd loved that lullaby, unfortunately my brother can't sing."

"And you're dial-a-lullaby I take it."

"You could say that, but I don't mind."

"Heard you've joined us on Graveshift, how'd you find your first night?"

"At the moment I'll be happy once I get use to the change in sleep patterns, but I've no doubt that it will come sooner rather than later."

Remembering what it was like when she herself had first started Graveshift Catherine could understand what Grace was going through, it took a couple of days before you got adjusted to the change in sleep arrangements. However, despites the slight tiredness she could see with green/grey eyes and the comment Grace had given there was no hiding the flare of happiness Catherine saw spark in the woman as Greg joined them.

Despites the fact that Greg and Grace hadn't even hit two months yet in their relationship Catherine could already tell they were in it for the long haul. From the few times she'd met Grace after their initial encounter Catherine had never seen her without that spark whenever she talked or was in Greg's company. With regards to Greg Catherine was in total agreement with Nick, never in the whole time she'd know Greg had she seen him so smitten without someone, in fact revealing his more romantic side since getting with the Grace.

"Hey beautiful, I'm really sorry I kept you waiting, but the guys working a case..."

"And they needed the best DNA tech to process their samples, who wouldn't. However, blueberry pancakes with cream and a hot chocolate would more than make it up to me G."

"If that's what my lady wants, then I shall deliver."

Having to grin as she watched Grace use a finger to silence Greg's apology Catherine saw her confirmations about the two being in it for the long haul not only in the easy way they interacted with each other, but the devotion that was evident that was coming from the two.

"I'm going to head off, I want catch Lindsey before she leaves for school."

"Hey Catherine is there any chance I could ask favour."

"Depends on the favour first."

"Greg mentioned that you're got next weekend off and I was wondering if you've not made any plans yet if I could convince you and Lindsey to a girly weekend."

"A girly weekend definitely sounds like a good idea right about now, but would you really want to spend a weekend with me and Lindsey. We're not exactly on the best of terms right now."

"And that's exactly why you both it, give you a chance to have some time together, but I have to be honest I have my niece going to spend the weekend with me and since she's Lindsey's age I thought the four of us could get together. That way Lindsey would have someone she could hang out with and the two of us could work together in keeping them in check."

"Sure why not, hopefully it'll brighter Lindsey's mood."

"I'll catch you later Catherine to iron out the details."

Giving the older woman a smile as she gave her goodbyes before rushing off Grace felt her smile increase as a familiar presence settled at her back mere seconds before arms settled around her waist.

"Thanks for that, I appreciate you asking her and Lindsey out, you didn't have to."

"You don't have to thank me G, I'm happy to help out. Even I can see Catherine's a good person and I can only imagine how hard it is being a single mum. A weekend with the girls will be good for both her and Lindsey, plus on the upside if Lizzie and Lindsey hit it she'll have someone her own age she can hang out when she comes to visit."

Turning in the hold Greg had on her Grace found the shy smile he was wearing endearing, although his smiles always won her over it was always his shy smiles that made her fall even more for him. Running her fingers through light brown strands Grace was glad to feel that Greg had toned down on the hair gel since they'd started going on, much preferring the natural softer texture. Noting that the blond streaks were fading out Grace couldn't help but wonder what style he boyfriend would go for next, though she had to admit she liked his current tamed hairstyle.

Turning her attention back to the one looking shyly at her Grace brushed her lips against his, having to smile slightly as she felt Greg take the lead in deepening the kiss, loving that faint coffee taste that was Greg. Pulling back Grace gave one last brief kiss before linking her hands with Greg's.

"The fact that you care so much about your friends if one of the things I like about you, now come on I starving and you owe me a breakfast."

Hearing the light chuckle Greg gave Grace was glad to hear it, knowing that he accepted she was happy to go out with his friend and her daughter. Pulling Greg after her Grace smiled at the squeeze she felt to her hand, already knowing that she was falling for the man beside her in a way that she'd never fell for anyone before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Taking in the two girls before her Grace was glad to see that Lindsey and Lizzie were getting on so well, the two having hit it off right from the start. Watching the two interacting Grace found herself smiling as in between bites of their fast food lunch it was obvious that Lindsey was trying to learn some words in Gaelic, repeating what Lizzie was saying to her. It was nice to see her niece so eager to display her Irish heritage, like anyone in the family she wasn't ashamed of her upbringing, but she was shy about it. However, after Lindsey had heard her and Lizzie speaking together earlier that day Lindsey had been eager to question Lizzie about it and throughout the day had been picking up odd words.

"So does everyone in your family speak Gaelic, I'll admit I'm a little surprised Lizzie can speak it."

"We get to thank our grandparent's for that, they've happy for us to embrace the modern world as they say, but one thing they've always insisted on is that the family remember where they come from. Being able to speak Gaelic is just become family tradition, which is hilarious at family gatherings considering that out of my brothers three wives and one girlfriend only one has learned to speak it."

"That's one way of talking about someone behind their back."

Laughing aside Catherine at the comment she'd made Grace knew that the first time each of her brother's partners had been to a family gathering they'd been slightly unnerved when everyone had talked in a language they didn't understand. It had taken all the family to reassure them that they weren't saying anything bad however; they did ensure that they spoke more English for them.

"Does Greg know about the whole Gaelic speaking tradition?"

"Yeah, first time we met I was speaking Gaelic to him. He's actually a good learner, I'm still teaching him the basics, but he's actually picking it up pretty quick."

"Greg's learning Gaelic since when?"

"Yeah, he's been intrigued ever since he knew, but hearing me speaking to my family over the phone has him curious as to what I'm exactly saying so he asked if I'd teach him. I agreed I'd teach him Gaelic if he taught me Norwegian, if he gets to know what I'm saying I want to know what he's saying."

"Learning another language on toping of building a relationship, rather you than me Grace."

"Maybe, but what can I say the guys willing to learn Gaelic for me, if that doesn't say keeper I don't know what does."

"He's not the only one."

Looking curiously at the woman sat across from her at the quiet comment Grace wasn't wondering if it was an approving smile that she was sending her. Although she was in the beginning process of getting to know Greg's friends, aside from Nick, she could already tell that they cared about Greg's wellbeing. So the fact that she might be receiving approval from Catherine meant a lot to her, as she had a feeling the woman wouldn't be willing to give it just anyone.

"Enjoying the weekend so far, if you and Lindsey are up trying something new Greg's volunteered to cook some traditional Norwegian cuisine before shift tonight for everyone. Personally I think he's trying to start a new appreciation for the food."

"Greg can cook; microwavable food does not count as cooking in my book."

"Sorry to disappoint you Catherine, but I have to admit he's a great cook especially when it comes to Norwegian dishes. Trust me, the guys full of surprises."

"Now this I have to see, so yeah count me and Lindsey in. The fact that Greg Sanders can cook is definitely something I have to see for myself."

Understanding the surprise Catherine had shown at learning about Greg's cooking skills as she had herself been surprised when she learned he'd was exactly a good cook. Hopefully, whenever dish Greg has decided to prepare for them would win over Catherine, Lindsey and Lizzie.

"Is féidir stop a chur os cionn Aintín Grace Lindsey anocht má tá sé ceart go leor?" (1)

Seeing the questioning look both Lindsey and Catherine were giving as they looked between herself and Lizzie Grace had to contain her laughter, although they might not be able to understand what was said there was no doubt they'd picked up on Lindsey's name in the question.

"My niece would like to know if it's ok for Lindsey to stay over, if it's ok with you I don't mind. You'll welcome to join us if you'd like Catherine, be nice to have some adult companion once the two leave me for boy talk and horror movies no doubt."

"If you're sure you don't mind, be nice to have someone over than mum to have a conversion with."

"Of course I'm sure, ok Lizzie she can stay over."

Seeing the delighted look her niece sent her Grace saw the look transferred to Lindsey as she realised what they'd been discussing. Glad to see that the day was going well Grace hoped the rest of the day carried on in this way, despites the initial aloofness between Lindsey and Catherine this morning the two had become more relaxed at the day went out. Acting like a typical mother and daughter enjoying a shopping trip if things carried the way they were then at least the two would have an enjoyable weekend.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"I must give my compliments to the chef, are there any other secrets you're keeping from me Greg?"

"Sorry Catherine, I have to keep some secrets to myself."

Hearing the chuckle that Catherine gave at his reply Greg was more pleased than he was showing at the compliment he received from Catherine, in fact everyone had enjoyed the Norwegian dishes he'd prepared. Although he was already sure about Grace he'd been a little unsure of his three other guests however, the fact that all the plates had been cleared relieved his fears.

While Catherine went to collect the dishes from Lindsey and Lizzie in the living room Greg gathered the few dishes from the kitchen counter only to find himself coming face to face with Grace as he turned around.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd have nothing to worry about, do you believe me now when I say you're a good cook?"

"Ok I believe you, that you're not just complimenting me because I'm your boyfriend."

"Oh trust me Greg, as adorable as you are I don't give compliments unless there earned, be you my boyfriend or not."

Allowing Grace to retrieve the dishes from his hands Greg waited for the red head to place them in the sink before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So you admit you find me adorable, at least I've moved up from the cute category."

"Now you're just fishing for compliments Gregory Hojem Sanders."

Cringing at the use of his full name Greg couldn't remember the last time he'd been called Gregory, in fact the only times he could ever recall anyone using it was his mum and each one of those were when she needed to make a point. Hearing the soft laughter which came from Grace Greg was surprised to see she'd turned in his hold without him realising.

"Aww does someone not like their given name?"

"My mum's the only person who's ever called me Gregory, and when she did I knew I was in trouble."

"Guess I'll just have to think of my own name for you, definitely wouldn't want you thinking about your mum when you're in trouble with me."

Left speechless at what could only be consisted a suggestive smile his girlfriend gave him at the comment Greg was torn between whether or not he'd want to know what can of trouble she was talking about. However, lucky for him Catherine took that moment to join them in them in the kitchen with the girl's dishes.

"The girl's pay their compliments and as thanks wish to take the chef out for an ice cream sundae before his shift starts."

"Why thank you ladies, now can I possibly say no to two such charming ladies."

Seeing the blushes that overcame Lindsey and Lizzie as they quickly turned away from the adults at hearing his comment. Seeing the head shake Catherine gave him as she headed back to the girls in question Greg turned his attention back to the red head beside him.

"I'd be carefully with that Sander's charm of yours; otherwise those two ladies will be getting crushes."

"Firstly that is one age gap I'd never cross, secondly I'm a one woman man."

"And thirdly?"

"I've somehow managed to get this amazing Irish woman as a girlfriend, and I'm definitely planning on making it work."

"That's good to hear, mind if I stick around to see how it works out?"

Returning the smile Grace was wearing Greg was glad to hear she wanted to make this work as much as him, for the first time he'd was actually thinking of a long term relationship. Though if he was completely honest despites the shortest of their relationship Greg was already at the point where he couldn't imagine his life without Grace.

* * *

Translation

_(1) Aunt Grace can Lindsey stop over tonight if it's ok?_


	7. Chapter 7

Song is by Nickelback - Gotta be Somebody

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey Grissom have you got a minute?"

Looking up from the papers he was currently working through Grissom was surprised to see his DNA tech standing in the doorway, not only that but looking slightly nervous as well. Wondering what would have the usual boisterous man looking so uncertain Grissom felt his concern grow as he took note of the slight shakes Greg's hands were displaying. Remembering the first time he'd seen the DNA techs hands shaking Grissom had kept an eye on the younger man, making sure that he was coping.

Although the shaking had slowly disappeared, to the point where Greg could go weeks without a single incident Grissom had noted that when the DNA was run down or stressed they would reappear. Knowing that the other CSI's were involving Greg more in the cases, even teaching the basics of field work Grissom would have assumed that Greg was happy with where he was right now.

After all the lab tech was starting his field work training and from not only what he'd see, but heard from the his relationship with Grace was going from strength to strength. Therefore, despites the aloofness his usual displayed to everyone inside he cared about the wellbeing of all his team and at the moment his concern was directed at the one before him.

"What can I do for you Greg?"

"If it's possible I was wondering if I could use some of my vacation time and have a week off."

"You've got more than enough time saved up Greg, just depends on when you're wanting to take it."

"I was hoping I might be able to get it within the next two weeks."

"That's a little last minute Greg."

"I know and I'm sorry, I meant to ask you a couple of weeks ago, but between work, the lectures and planning this vacation I totally forgot."

"Can I ask what's so important about this vacation?"

"I was hoping to surprise Grace for our six month anniversary, then I found out her birthdays on the same date so I wanted to do something extra special. I can totally understand if you refuse, but I'd practically willing to beg here Grissom if it will help."

Looking towards his boss Greg suddenly realised that his hands had been tightly clenched hence explaining the slight pain he was feeling in them, quickly relaxing them before stretching them out. Knowing his boss had every right to refuse his request Greg was praying he at least consist it, he'd already checked with the other lab techs and none of them had any vacation time planned for the period he wanted. However, taking in Grissom's quietness and calm gaze Greg's hope were being to wane, ready to kick himself for not asking sooner. All the plans he'd made going down the drain as he looked hopefully towards his boss.

"Departmental policy states you should get any vacation requests at the latest a month in advance Greg as your well aware."

Giving a sigh of defeat at the comment Greg felt his last shred of hope disappear with the words, having no idea what he was going to do now.

"However, I am aware that you've been become more involved with the cases as well as doing running the DNA lab. Therefore as a one off and only because I know we get a tech from swing you can have the time off Greg."

"Seriously, thanks Grissom. I really owe you one for this."

Immediately feeling his excitement return as he heard Grissom's approval of his time off Greg was barely containing it as he looked to his boss. Realising he'd better be getting back to his job, and thus a chance to let his excitement show away from his boss Greg had only just turned when he heard Grissom's voice.

"Don't let it happen again Greg."

"Sure thing boss."

_**Later that day**_

"Hey guys, you off to DNA."

Pausing in his conversion with Warrick Nick turned to look behind him immediately taking in the amused expression on Sara's face. Sharing a questioning look with his friend at Sara's expression he could see that Warrick shared his wariness, it wasn't often that Sara wore such an expression and when she did it often meant trouble for them.

"Yeah why? Greg just paged us with our results."

"Oh no reason just thought I'd ask."

Hearing the suppressed chuckle Sara was trying to hide as she turned away from them Nick knew that something was definitely up, and from the sounds of it that something involved Greg. Realising Greg had yet to pay them back for the last practical joke they'd play on him Nick was being to wonder if now was the moment he'd choice to get them back.

"You're not buying either."

"You kidding me 'Rick, that woman knows something. I'm not buying the whole I'd just ask routine."

"Think Sanders is finally going to get us back."

"I don't know man, but the fact that Sara thinks it's funny doesn't sit well with me."

Seeing his friend shared his opinion Nick knew they couldn't avoid the DNA lab, Greg was already expecting them and in all honest he couldn't think of an excuse to avoid the area in question. Nearing the DNA lab, despites the closed door, Nick could already hear the music coming from within the enclosed space. Although it had been awhile since Greg had graced the Las Vegas Crime Lab he could already tell that it wasn't his usual taste in music, although it still had a rocky beat to it the overall feel was a lot less hard core. In fact the more of the tune he heard Nick could help, but wonder where he'd heard the song from, knowing he recognised it from somewhere.

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that._

Pausing for a moment at he and Warrick reached the DNA lab Nick knew his friend shared his amusement at the sight before them by the slight laughter he heard. Taking in the form of the DNA lab tech particular dancing around the lab as he when about his work Nick could definitely say it was not what he was expecting. The only other time he'd seen the DNA tech so energetic was after he'd been hyped up on coffee in order to stay awake after going into his first double shift.

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

_You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

Entering the lab Nick was surprised to hear Greg singing along to the song, although nowhere near as good as Grace in that area Nick could tell Greg was simply doing it because of his good mood. Thinking about the Irish woman Nick shouldn't realised why he recognised the song, it was the band that Grace was part of, realising that it was it his female friend that was singing.

"Greg! Greg!"

Seeing the person in question final turn as he registered his name Nick was being to understand why Sara had been so amused before, it wasn't the fact that Greg was planning anything it was simply that Greg was currently in one of his hyper moods, a situation where you struggled to keep up with the DNA tech.

"How much coffee have you drunk tonight Greg?"

"Coffee has nothing to do with it; can I help it if I have natural high energy levels."

Silently watching his young friend pass their results to Warrick before turning to preparing some samples, Nick observed that even in this Greg had an excited vibe about him. Thinking back to a conversion early that night Nick had an idea what could have made his friend so hyper.

"Grissom gave you the time off didn't he, that's why you're acting like a kid on a sugar high."

"You planning a vacation Greg."

"In reply to your questions, yes Grissom did give me the time off and in two weeks time I'll be enjoying a full week with my girlfriend."

"That Grace of yours must definitely be something Greg; I far as I can remember you've never taken any girl on vacation before."

"What can I say I've got a one of kind girl, and since it's her birthday and our anniversary on the same day I wanted to do something a little special."

"Never thought I'd see the day."

"What?"

Knowing what Warrick was talking about and why he was chuckling at Greg's revelation Nick felt sorry for Greg as he noted the slight look of uncertainty that overcame his friend. Despites how Warrick might see it as slight humorous that Greg had finally been wiped as he would call it, Nick knew that in the last six months he'd never seen Greg happier. Although he hadn't met many of the women Greg dated he'd seen enough to know that he'd never been as easy with as he had been with Grace. In all honest Grace was the first woman Greg had introduced to the whole team, but not only that he'd encouraged her to befriend everyone.

Over the last few months both Grace and Catherine would get together with Lindsey and Lizzie one weekend a month when Grace's niece came to visit. Aside from that both Grace and Catherine had managed to convince Sara to join them in a having a dinner one week before shift, and thus give the women chance to have girl talk as they said. As for himself and Warrick Grace had surprised them both by being a big sports fan, and had on arranged more than one evening at hers so that they could watch the game. She'd even managed to have conversions with Grissom on the occasions she'd joined them for breakfast after shift.

It was plain to him, and from what he'd learned from Catherine a few weeks ago that the relationship between Greg and Grace was definitely one for the long haul, and possibly the one for both people involved. Although the two in question might not have realised it yet, Nick had no doubt they were perfect for each other and perhaps a week away would help them realise it.

"Don't listen to him Greg, he's just jealousy because you exactly have someone to go on vacation with while he can only dream about having a whole week with woman."

"You're one to talk, when was the last date you had?"

Glad to see him friend join in their laughter as he and Warrick bantered amongst themselves, Nick was glad his friend had found someone to enjoy hi s life with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Curling her legs under herself Grace settled back against the wooden deckchair she was sat in, the slight warm breeze bringing with it an enjoyable warm. Giving a contented sigh Grace took in the scene before her, the blue waters of Mission Bay having a calm tranquil quality. Taking in the last four days Grace knew that they were the four best days of her life, from the afternoon spent at the beach, the sunset dinner cruise, the Baja Wine Tour everything had been more than she could ever imagined. Then as a gift for her birthday today Greg had taken her to Sea World and told her she'd be part taking in both the dolphin and beluga interaction programmes.

She had already been reeling from the fact that Greg had managed to organise the trip to San Diego without her even knowing, getting Jessica, Lisa from the hospital not only to get her the leave from the hospital, but also to pack her things while she was at work. When Greg had appeared at her apartment the first day of what would be their vacation Grace had been surprised when he told her about the plans he'd made. Although she'd been speechless upon hearing the revelation from Greg she'd been totally overwhelmed by everything Greg had arranged for them.

After everything she'd experienced Grace hadn't expected anything else for her birthday already feeling that Greg had gone above and beyond with the combined anniversary/birthday vacation. Therefore when he'd revealed the surprise of the dolphin and beluga interaction Grace had been totally overcome, hardly believing that Greg had remembered it was one of the things she'd always wanted to do.

"I trust the lady is enjoying the view."

Hearing the familiar voice of her boyfriend Grace felt herself smiling even before she turned to look at him, feeling her heart quicken as she did. Although she had yet to admit the true extent of her feelings to the brown eyed man before her Grace knew that she'd fallen completely and utterly for him. Even though they'd only been together six months she knew that she'd never felt this way about anyone before, the instant connection that had occurred with Greg had been surprising at first yet welcomed the more she came to know him. If she had to be honest with herself Grace knew that the only way she could describe her feelings where that she was in love with the quirky lab tech.

Watching Greg take the chair opposite her Grace could tell that he was hiding something as she saw the first hints of nerves in his smile, wondering what was wrong Grace didn't have chance to ask as he took hold of her right hand before speaking.

"I know you said the vacation was the best birthday present I could have got you, but I got you one other thing."

"Greg you don't need to give me anything else, this vacation, everything you've put together it's more than any woman could ask for."

"Just close your eyes ok, besides this is something I want to give you."

Seeing the questioning look Grace gave him before closing her eyes Greg took a moment to take in the woman before him, just like the day he'd meet her Grace was still breathtaking. With her hair falling in loose waves around her the usually stark black streaks blended nicely with her red hair. Her patient nature only matched by her love for life, she really was one of kind. Which was why he'd gotten her the gift he was about to give her, after discussing his plans for the vacation with Nick his friend had gotten him to see that he'd never gone through so much trouble for anyone before. Politely pointing out that maybe the reason why he was going through all this effort was because he might actual see a future with the Irish woman. Although part of him was still afraid of the idea Nick had gotten him thinking about, the other part wanted to show Grace that regardless of what their future held right now he wanted her as a big part of his life.

Realising his nerves were starting to kick in Greg knew he had to do this before he lost it, taking the band of white gold from his pocket, holding what should have been a simple object was to him now a lot more. With an emerald and sapphire marquise cut stone side by side in the centre of the ring, the band at either side of the stones was split in two before joining into one. The noticeable thing about the ring was the fact that he'd had his name engraved next to the emerald and Grace's by the sapphire, each name being by their respective birthstone.

Holding Grace's ring hand so that her fingers hung loosely from his hand Greg slipped the ring on her third finger, hearing the short gasp she gave as he did.

"Greg."

"Don't open your eyes, not yet."

Feeling his nerves kick in big style Greg realised everything he'd practiced saying to the woman before him had completely gone out of his head, not only that but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Knowing that Grace was waiting for him to say or do something Greg took a deep breath, knowing there was only one way he could get through this.

"Jeg vet at du sannsynligvis ikke forstå halvparten av det jeg sier, men jeg vil du skal vite at du er den beste tingen å skje med meg og jeg ønsker ikke å miste det vi har. Jeg elsker deg Grace." (1)

"Jeg elsker deg å."

Quickly looking upwards as he heard the words Grace had said Greg was greeted with a beaming smile and her open eyes.

"I may have only got a few words of what you were saying, but I've been learning that last part for weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanting to say I love you is something I want to be able to say in English, Irish or Norwegian."

Hardly believing his luck that Grace would feel the same Greg found himself jumping out if his seat before pulling Grace out of hers, quickly pulling her to him so he could hold her. Hearing the laughter Grace gave as he did so Greg thought it was one of the best sounds he'd ever heard. Releasing his hold upon Grace Greg silently watched as she examined the ring he'd given her.

"It's a promise ring, I just wanted to..."

Finding himself quickly silenced by Grace placing a finger over his mouth, taking in the smile she was wearing he knew that she accepted and understood what he'd been wanting to say. Taking the hand before him Greg returned the smile before yielding to the kiss she gave him, instantly becoming captivated by the almond like taste that was completely her. Feeling the intensity of the kiss slowly building, the initial gentle brush of lips turning into something more heated and overwhelming.

Pulling back as he felt the need for air Greg took in the flushed look Grace was showing, giving her a slight glow as she looked back at him. However, before he knew it he soon found himself lost in another kiss just as heated as the last completely making him losing his senses in the woman before him. However, the feeling of his shirt being pulled upwards and delicate fingers working over his skin as they followed the shirt's path.

Pulling back from the woman's before him Greg could see the lust within grey/green eyes however, more than that he could see the love and devotion Grace felt. Having an idea where such looks would lead Greg for the first time was a little hesitant in taking the next time in their relationship, not through any lack of wanting to, but simply down to the fact that he had come to respect the woman before him and didn't want to rush into anything with her. Although he'd never been one for one night stands Greg wouldn't admit that with his other relationships he'd never been as patient about waiting for the physical side of a relationship.

However, with Grace he'd come to value the relationship they had and thus not wanted to rush anything with her. Although when quizzed a couple of months ago by Nick about his relationship his friend had asked whether he'd been so hesitant about having a physical relationship with the woman because of the scars he had. If it had been any other woman he probably would have said that was the reason however, considering the fact that Grace had changed his dressings numerous times she already seen them at various stages and had never made him feel self conscious about them.

"You sure about this?"

"Not one of the guys I've dated before now has even come close to getting to six months before they wanted sex, the fact that you've respected me enough to wait until I've said I'm ready proves you're not just in it for that. The way I see what better way to end our six month anniversary, and it'll definitely make this a birthday to remember, so what do you say?"

Whispering the last part into Greg's ear Grace gave a small smile as she felt the sunder which ran through him, which to her was a positive reaction. Tracing her nails up Greg's sides Grace was hoping as she trailed kisses along his neck and collarbone that the actions would be convincing enough for the man before her. Feeling her own top being pulled at Grace knew that she had indeed achieved her goal as she began engaged in a heated kiss, giving into the moment as she was guided back into the bungalow behind them

* * *

_**The next day**_

Sensing the flickering sunlight against his eyelids Greg slowly blinked his eyes slowly open, taking in the sunlight filtering in through the large paned windows. Stirring in the bed Greg need a minute to fully waken before realising that he was alone, sitting up to confirm what his senses where telling him Greg could tell by the warm still coming from the space beside him that his companion hadn't long left. About to go in search of his Irish girlfriend Greg stopped in his actions and could do nothing but simply smile as he noticed Grace leaning against the doorway to the bedroom. Wearing one of his Green Day T-shirts the item loosely framed her upper body while stopping just under her hips, thus leaving her legs bare. Holding two cups in her hands Greg could already smell the distinctive smell of coffee.

Watching Grace walk to over to him he couldn't help but admire the graceful way she moved, mostly likely due to the dancing classes she'd attended since she was young. Expecting her to settle on the side of the bed opposite him Greg was surprised when she placed the cups on the table beside him before settling a leg either side of his lap then encouraging him to partake in a kiss.

"This is definitely one way of waking up I could get use to."

"Glad you approve, now it's time for you to close your eyes."

Taking in the smile Grace was giving him Greg gave her a questioning look before complying with her request, finding it amusing that just the previous evening their roles had been reserved. Wondering what exactly his girlfriend was up to Greg felt his curiosity heighten as he felt the coolness of metal against his skin.

"Is é mo bhaile do theach." (2)

Opening his eyes at the Irish words he heard Greg was thankful he'd learned enough of the basics of the language to understand the simple phrase. Seeing the shy smile Grace was wearing as he looked at her noting how her gaze was fixed upon something around his neck. Looking downwards Greg firstly noted the silver chain that now hung around his neck before noticing the silver coloured door key that the chain had been treaded through.

"I know it's not a vacation, or even a ring for that matter, and this really seems...seems like nothing now."

"Why don't you tell me what it is first?"

"It's a key to my apartment, this way when I invite you other you can let yourself in rather than waiting round for three hours. I was planning on giving it to you yesterday, but with the vacation and everything you've done it seems pitiful."

Still able to recall the day when Grace had first invited him to come over to hers and stay over Greg still found he could laughter at how her elder neighbour had taken pity on him. He'd just finished him shift at the lab and the intention was to meet Grace at her apartment, have breakfast and then after sleeping go out for dinner together before their next shift. Grace had managed to text him saying some last minute samples had come in for processing and she'd be as quick as possible.

An hour later Mrs Rogers had told him he could wait in her apartment when she'd spotted him struggling to stay awake against Grace's apartment, he could still remember how flustered Grace had been when she'd shown up. Apologising to him for keeping him waiting and to Mrs Rogers for imposing on her, both he and Mrs Rogers had assured her it was ok and even laughed it off. However, Grace had been mortified by what she'd done and it took a week before she'd believed he didn't hold it against her.

"It's far from pitiful, you want to know what I really think, you giving me a key to your apartment tells me you trust me and hopefully just like me want this relationship to work."

"More than anything."

Seeing Grace's shy smile turn into one of her beaming smiles Greg had a minute to take it in before he found himself being pushed back against the bed. Looking up at the woman before him Greg definitely knew what thoughts were running through her head, recognising the suggestive smile from last night.

"How about we make this morning the perfect wake up call that is if you've got the energy for it?"

Smirking at the challenging tone to Grace's question Greg judged how she was positioned above him before using the moment of surprised to roll her over and pin her under him.

"Having excess energy is something I'm know for. Though I'm curious to see if you can back up that talk."

"Why don't you find out then?"

* * *

(1)I know you're probably not understanding half of what I say, but I want you to know that you're the best thing to ever happen to me and I don't want to lose what we have. I love you Grace.

(2) My home is your home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey Catherine."

Turning at the familiar voice Catherine acknowledged the red head approaching her, waiting for her friend to join her side Catherine couldn't help but be curious about the cardboard box she was holding. As Grace joined her Catherine could now see the numerous tuber ware containers that were inside the box, only heightening her curiosity especially as she took in the smells that were coming from it.

"What's with the box?"

"Though you'd guys could do with something a little more filling than fast food or sandwiches, and yes before you ask I was totally bored and decided to pass the time cooking for you guys."

"If it means I'll actually get something decent for my break I'm saying nothing."

Hearing Grace's laughter at the comment Catherine could understand where the woman was coming from; after all she'd had those moments, although they were rare, of utter boredom doing anything to pass the time. However, Catherine felt that the excuse of boredom was only half of what had brought Grace to the Crime Lab; she had a strong feeling that seeing a certain DNA tech had something to do with it. It had become part of the Crime Lab routine to see Grace visit whenever the lab techs found their nights off didn't coincide, always turning up roughly half way through shift when people tried to grab a break.

"What's the theme tonight Grace?"

"Chinese, Chicken Schezwan Rice yours Archie, Chicken Black Bean yours Henry."

Noted the pleased looks both Archie and Henry had at Grace's reply to Archie's question Catherine had to smile at the two techs, the two of them knowing perfectly well that Grace always brought something for all the CSI's and lab techs when she came. Carrying on past the AV lab the two women carried on towards the staff room Catherine found herself thinking back to early that night when she'd dropped off some samples to DNA for processing.

Possibly due to the rare occurrence of Greg wearing a shirt or just pure chance, but as she'd entered the DNA lab the man in question had been looking in the microscope hence Catherine had noticed the silver key hung upon a silver chain around his neck. Handing over the samples Catherine's curiosity had prompted her to question Greg about the unusual item of jewellery, positive that she hadn't seen it before. However, the only reply she'd gotten was that he'd Grace had given it to him on their vacation two weeks ago, the DNA tech being unusually secretive about the gift.

"Tell me if it's none of my business, but what's with the key you gave Greg? An unusually for jewellery isn't it?"

"I don't mind you asking, it's the key to my apartment. Aside from when he had it copied for his keys he's not took it off, says it's my version of a promise ring to him. I know you might thing its silly, but I can't help but think it's sweet."

"Wait a minute, back up, he wears it as your version of a promise ring, so does that mean he got you one."

Taking note of the immediate smile Grace was wearing at the mention of promise rings part of Catherine could hardly believe that Greg had given his girlfriend an item that interdicted long term commitment or engagement, while the other part was thrilled that the two had decided to show each other that they viewed the relationship as long term. Coming to the staff room Catherine was vaguely aware of Nick and Warrick getting coffee, instead she become a typical woman and was wanting to see the promise ring Greg had gotten his girlfriend.

"Can I see it?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

Waiting for Grace to put down the box she was carrying Catherine took note of Nick and Warrick looking towards them curiously, glad for once that she was a woman because at least she could come right out and ask whereas they had to pretend disinterest. Taking the offered hand given to her Catherine noted it was on the right, although not a promise of engagement Catherine had a feeling that somewhere in the future it could be a possibility. Taking in the design of the ring Catherine saw the message it was conveying and was once again surprised to see much of a romantic side the quirky energetic DNA tech had.

"If I'd have know Greg had such a romantic side I'd have let him take me not."

"As the old proverb goes 'Never judge a book by its cover'."

"Greg having a romantic side, now I have to know what you two are talking about."

Hearing the disbelieving tone to Warrick's tone Catherine shared Grace's smile as they both turned towards Nick and Warrick, not surprised to see that Nick was trying to contain his own smile behind the green eyes man. If there was anyone in the lab who had an idea about what Greg could really be like it was Nick, everyone knew the Texan viewed Greg as a younger brother, hence offering brotherly advice whenever Greg needed it. Therefore it wouldn't come as a surprise to Nick that Greg had been developing a more romantic side to himself since dating Grace.

"You could learn a thing or two from our boy Warrick, hence why Greg's with the girl and you're not."

"She's got you there 'Rick, just accept it man G's just full of surprises."

"Yeah, yeah, I believe it when you tell me what the guys done."

"You mean besides from the surprise vacation and everything they did, let me think the guy tops it off with a promise ring."

"You're kidding me right?"

Noting the surprise in Warrick's eyes Catherine held out the hand she'd just been looking at, glad to see the look turn into acceptance as the green eyes man walked over to look at the item in question.

"Damn that boy is really making me rethink my dating strategy."

Joining the laughter of her fellow friends at Warrick's statement Catherine started helping Grace lift tubs out of the box, seeing the smirk Grace was trying to hide as she noted that Nick and Warrick were watching them complete the process.

"No I didn't forget you, one Spicy Chilly Beef for you Nick, one Chicken Schezwan Rice for you Warrick and Catherine Garlic and Chill Chicken."

"I have to say Grace I love you."

"You love you to Tex, but we both know it's my cooking you want right now."

"I'm only following your advice that I should start eating more home cooked meals."

"I think the idea was for you to do the cooking Nick, not my girlfriend."

Turning at the familiar voice of their DNA tech Catherine found the light banter which passed between everyone good to hear, it was nice to see a humorous atmosphere between the team rather than a stressed one. It was a shame that Grissom and Sara were still out at a scene otherwise the whole team could be here and really make it entertaining.

"That reminds me both Archie and Mandy are a definite and Henry is a possible."

"You planning something Irish that we should know about?"

"As I matter of fact Tex, Desert Spring Hospital and the LVPD are looking to put together a Charity Dance/Dinner and as part of the evening the local dance studio are going to provide the dancing aspect. But, seeing as this is an event aimed for raising funds for the hospital and LVPD we're going to be partnering everyone up with volunteers from either the hospital or LVPD."

"Now many volunteers have you got so far."

Turning towards Catherine at the question Grace was glad to see the curiosity in her gaze, hoping she would be one of the people who'd volunteer for the event.

"So far twelve from the hospital, eight from the LVPD we've even got Captain Brass willing to learn a slow dance, then there's Archie. Mandy, possibly Henry plus Greg from the Crime Lab. If we can get about thirty volunteers we were thinking if split everyone into groups of five we could put together six different dances."

"Count me in; I'm up for helping raise some money, though I can't promise I'll be able as limber as I used to be."

"That would be great Catherine, and don't worry everyone will be doing a dance they've comfortable with."

"So guys what about you two? You put for volunteering?"

Knowing they were all looking expectantly towards Nick and Warrick as Greg finished his question Grace could see the arguments' quickly leave both of them as they realised it wouldn't look very sporting if they didn't help with the event."

"What the hell I'll in."

"Sure count me, never live it down if I say no."

Chuckling at the two Grace could definitely tell that the event would definitely be an experience, especially when they decided on the dance routines.

* * *

_**A few weeks later**_

"Now for our third performance of the night, performing the Jive are Archie Johnson and Jasmine Shepherd, Jessica Reynolds and Matthew Carlton, Warrick Brown and Carla Richards, Amanda Freight and Paul Smith and Greg Sanders and Grace Callaghan."

Applauding with everyone else as the third group of the night walked onto the dance floor Nick could tell from the reaction that everyone was looking forward to the upcoming performance. The charity dance/dinner proving to be a success, people from all walks of life had purchased tickets for the dinner and as far as the entertainment was going the first two groups had being received well.

Jim and Grissom had been part of the opening act, the weeks of practice really showing as their groups' performance of the Waltz was excellent. The second group hadn't been a disappointment either with their Fox Trot, with Sara, Mandy and Henry being part of the group. Now with the third group up Nick could say he was a little surprised that his three friends had volunteered for this particular dance. However, taking in the slightly 50's/60's style look that the group had gone for Nick had to admit that they looked more the part than he would have thought.

Watching the ensuring Jive performance Nick was definitely impressed by the three Crime Lab employees, knowing he shouldn't be surprised the more experienced dance partners they'd been partnered with had been excellent teachers. However, watching the fast paced dance before him Nick was seriously regretting letting Grace talk him into performing the Samba along aside Catherine. Despites Grace's assurance's that he'd picked up the routine well he was being to think he was heading to make a fool of himself.

Joining in the applause of everyone else as the performance came to a finish Nick passed his own congratulations to his three friends as they returned to the Crime Labs table, noting from their pleased expressions that they'd enjoyed taking part in the Jive. Realising that he and Catherine would be next Nick had already seen Grace and Catherine's partner David coming to collect their partners to prepare them for the next dance.

"Come on Nick, Catherine we've got half an hour before we're up, time for one last practice."

Seeing the supportive looks his friend were giving him and Catherine Nick still couldn't help the nerves that were beginning to grip him as he followed Grace to the side room where the dancers had been changing and practicing.

"I'm taking it's too late to back out."

"You're going to be fine Tex, you got this routine down, just relax and try to enjoy it."

Trying to follow Grace's advice as the woman took Catherine away to change Nick found it was easy said than done, the nerves refusing to leave. Only having to remove his dinner jacket for the upcoming performance Nick found himself spending the next ten minutes visualizing the steps for the Samba.

"Alright Nick, you want one last practice."

Turning to look at the one who had spoken to him Nick was left speechless for a minute as he took in the plain black dress, the thin straps crisscrossing her neck and shoulders while the slightly flared skirt ended just at upper thigh thus leaving her legs bare although a long trail of material hung on her right side. Having never seen Grace in something that showed off her figure so well before Nick now realised why Greg never bothered looking at other women anymore, his friend was definitely one lucky man.

However, as he took up position with Grace for their last practice he happened to notice Catherine and felt his jaw drop for a second time as he noticed she was wearing an identical dress to Grace only in red. The two women were definitely dressed for this dance, both showing off long legs and allowing their natural beauty to show, he could definitely say they would surprise all of their friends.

"Greg's ok with this right, with the whole dance and dress, not that you don't look good because you do...heck I don't even know what I'm trying to say."

"Chill Tex, I'll take what I'm assuming is a compliment and don't worry about Greg, he gets to see me in a lot less so why would he be a problem."

Unable to respond to the reply he'd received Nick could only take in Grace's amused look before following her lead to get into position as the remaining couples got into theirs for the last practice run through. Chancing a look towards Catherine Nick could see that she was enjoying the opportunity to be a little daring, knowing this was probably the only occasion were he'd have the guts to do something like this Nick decided to follow his friend's example and just enjoy himself. Turning back to his partner Nick returned Grace's smile with his own, letting her know he was as ready as he'd ever be as the dance began.


	10. Chapter 10

Firstly translations are at the bottom of the chapter.

Thank you very much to LittleFeileacan for their very kind review, very much appreciated. In answer to your question my grandfather came from Ireland, hence the interest.

**Chapter Ten**

"You realise I'll need to hit the gym soon if you keep cooking for me like this."

Turning from the sauce he was currently preparing Greg had to smirk as he saw Grace watching the swirling red liquid within her glass as she twirled the stem between her fingers. Having somehow got the same night off together Greg had decided to wine and dine his girlfriend as they'd not had chance to have a proper night together in weeks.

Yet, despites what Grace had said Greg knew that she had nothing to worry about, between a balanced diet and her dancing Grace had nothing to worry about when it came to her weight or figure. Then again in his eyes the woman before him could be nothing but perfect.

Knowing he could leave the sauce he was preparing for a few minutes Greg made his way to where his Grace was sat on the kitchen counter, noting the smile she gave him as she realised she'd gained his attention.

"You know must women would love to have their man cook for them, and here you have a boyfriend who likes cooking for you. And there's nothing wrong with you, I love the way you look, but if you're that bothered about my cooking I can always make a salad."

"Now I wouldn't want all that effort to go to waste now and it would be a tragedy to let your cooking go to waste. Besides if you love the way I look who am I to argue."

Having placed her wine glass beside her Grace crossed her arms behind Greg's neck as he came to stand before her, noting the humour and seriousness with his brown eyes as she took in his words. Taking a moment to take in the one before her Grace knew that Greg's words were true, she did have a boyfriend that went out of his way for her and not just the fact that he enjoyed cooking for her, but if he was able to help with anything he was.

Once again she found herself glad for everything that had brought them together, from Greg waking up by chance when she'd been changing his bandages to Greg finally working up the courage to ask her out. Having to return the award winning smile Greg was giving her Grace leaned down brushing her lips against his. Despites the shiver which ran down her spine as she once again meet that taste which was uniquely Greg as his lips parted beneath hers Grace was content with the slow and gentle kiss she was partaking in.

_Can you help me out; can you lend me a hand?_

_It's safe to say that I'm stuck again_

_Trapped between this life and the light_

_I just can't figure out, how to make it right..._

_A thousand times before_

_I've wondered if there's something more... something more..._

_I feel it's gonna rain like this for days_

_So let it rain down and wash everything away_

_I hope that tomorrow the sun will shine_

_With every tomorrow comes another life... _

Instantly recognising the ring tone of her boyfriends phone Grace regrettable pulled back from the kiss as she reached out for the item in question from the counter beside her, praying that the Crime Lab wasn't calling him in, although she knew he'd started fitting in his field training alongside his job as a lab tech he hadn't said anything about being on call tonight. Flipping open the phone Grace could see the amused expression Greg was wearing as he watched her answer his phone.

"Sanders phone, can I ask who is calling?"

"...His mother, is Greg available to speak with?"

"Of course Mrs Sanders I'll get him for you."

Seeing his girlfriend suddenly pale seconds after answering his phone Greg was about to ask what was wrong when her next sentence answered it all. Usually his mum always rang at the weekends to see how he was doing, hence his own surprise as Grace handed him the phone. Seeing as it was the first connect Grace had had with his mum Greg could understand why she'd paled once realising who she was speaking to. However, as he took the phone from Grace Greg knew he was about to face the grilling of a life time, not only because Grace was the first woman to ever answer his phone to his mum, but he'd yet to inform his mum about his current girlfriend.

Knowing how his mum could get when it came to women he dated Greg had been reluctant to inform his family about the woman across from him, knowing full well what would happen once he did. The insistence that he bring her to visit them and thus face judgement to see whether she was suitable for him, he'd no doubt his Papa Olaf and Nana Olaf would love Grace, even his dad would like her. What had really put him off was his mum, so far every girlfriend he'd ever introduced to her had never been good enough for him and that was the last thing he wanted her to say about Grace. Knowing that this time even if his mum disapproved he wouldn't be letting Grave go, which in previous relationships had always ended up being the case.

"Hey mum."

"I'm taking it you are not at work then, just tell me she's not some one night stand."

Seeing how the conversion was going to even before it had started Greg didn't want to be having his discussion in front of Grace however, despites his wishes he knew it would be happening. Despites Grace's picking up of Norwegian Greg knew that just like him with Irish had just got past the basics therefore would at best understand a few words and not the whole.

"Mamma nei jeg har fortalt deg tusen ganger jeg har ikke tilfeldig ... slenger" (1)

Seeing Grace's nervous expression at his expressed reply to his mum Greg intertwined his fingers with one of her hands, giving her a smile to show her she didn't have to leave as she silently mouthed that she could leave. Seeing the hints of a smile in return Greg was glad to feel a returning squeeze to his hand as Grace remained where she was.

"Jeg lov til å bekymre Greg; jeg vil bare hva som er best for deg." (2)

"Jeg vet mamma og jeg setter pris på det, men jeg er ikke en liten gutt lenger. Å gjøre feil er en del av det å vokse opp, er hvordan jeg ellers skal lære." (3)

"Du har rett du er ikke et lite barn lenger, men er du fortsatt min sønn ... Dette er ikke en av de feilene du må gjøre det er?" (4)

"Hun er langt fra en tabbe ... hun er det beste som har skjedd meg, de siste åtte månedene har vært fantastiske."(5)

Taking in the nervous yet questioning eyes of Grace Greg gave her a reassuring smile to calm her hoping it worked as he awaited a response from his mum who had gone quiet.

"Jeg håper du har behandlet henne rett Greg, er det noen sjanse for å møte henne gang snart?" (6)

"Det er det ingen tredje grad" (7)

"Jeg kan være litt skuffet over at jeg har nettopp funnet ut om din nye kjæreste, men jeg har aldri en gang hørt deg snakke sånn om en kjæreste før." (8)

Although he already knew that Grace was definitely different from any woman he'd ever dated before and was a relationship he wished to pursue for as long as he could, hearing his mum tell him she'd never heard him talk like this brought it home to him. From her curly red strands, charming smile to her quirky, yet patient and loving nature he loved everything about her, but more than that he was beginning to realise that for him there wouldn't be anyone else.

"Fordi hun er ikke som de andre ... hun er annerledes og jeg virkelig ønsker å gjøre det arbeidet.." (9)

"Jeg skal la deg kvelden din, men jeg forventer at du skal fortelle meg om dette mysteriet kvinnen av deg neste gang jeg ringer." (10)

"Alright mamma, vil jeg snakke med deg senere" (11)

Glad, yet surprised that his mum was willing to let him tell her about Grace another time Greg couldn't help but wonder what his mum's intuition was telling her. It was obvious that she'd picked up something from their conversion otherwise she wouldn't have left the topic so easily. However, deciding to deal with his mum when he had to Greg flipped his phone shut before turning to the one who was quietly watching him.

Taking in what he knew was a nervous gesture as Grace pushed her hair back from her face with the back of her hand Greg found it quite a chance from her usual confident attitude. Releasing the hand he'd been holding Greg when to gently place them on her cheeks before initiating a kiss, putting every bit of love he felt for her into it. Pulling back he was glad to see a shy smile upon her face before moving to link both his hands with hers.

"I'm taking from the language switch you were talking about me."

"Sorry about that, but my mum tends to get a little blunt sometimes especially when it comes to me and practically everything I do."

"I'm guessing she didn't know about me, sorry I put you on the stop."

Seeing the diverted glance Grace gave as she finished her sentence Greg could only imagine what she was thinking, considering that all her family had known about him two months into their relationship. When Grace's niece had returned home from her trip with them Grace had been bombard with phone calls from particular all her family regarding the boyfriend Lizzie had told them about. The fact that in eight months he'd not told his family about her must look like he didn't want them to know about her.

"No she didn't, but that's my fault I should have her I know...It's just she's been a little critical of my pass girlfriends and I didn't want that with you...I'm proud to have you as a girlfriend and I love you, I love everything about you...I know I've said it before to other girls, but with you I know for the first time it's real."

Waiting patiently for Greg to get out what he was trying to say Grace felt any doubts she had that Greg was uncertain about her vanish, it was obvious from his stops and starts and his sudden anxiety that he meant every word he was saying. Plus she could partially understand where he was coming from, her own family was very tight knit, with both her parents and grandparent being very judging when it came to potential parents for their children/grandchildren. However, unlike her Greg didn't have five siblings to offer their support and be able to talk to when they had they parents to go up against.

Plus she could fully understand why he'd be flustered, as she felt the same way when her mum had rung enquiring about Greg and quizzed her about him. However, it was only in recent weeks when her own mum had enquired about meeting Greg face to face that she'd been put in the same position. Although Lizzie had put in a good word for Greg she'd been nervous about introducing the first man she'd actual fell in love with to her parents.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a tenancy to over talk when you nervous."

"I've been told."

"I love you too Greg and I get the over protective mother bit to, I worry about you and I'm not the one who gave birth to you."

"I'm for one very thankful for that, otherwise this entire relationship would be totally wrong."

Glad to see his humour return with his laugh Grace was glad to see the nerves leave her boyfriend as he ran his thumbs across the back of her hands.

"What would you say to meeting my family, I know my Papa and Nana Olaf would love you, and I'm betting on my parents loving you to, who couldn't."

"Well I am curious about the famous Papa Olaf, but you do realise if we're doing the whole meeting the parents thing you're going to have to meet mine."

"Only fair I guess."

Smiling at the grin Greg was now wearing Grace knew the family meetings would definitely be interesting however, before they could further discuss the idea Grace found herself trying to contain laughter as she happened to glance behind Greg.

"You sauce's beginning to boil."

No longer able to contain her laughter as Greg turned from her cursing Grace knew that she wouldn't change anything between them as she watched him saving his cooking. Looking forward to whatever the future would bring for them.

* * *

1 - Mum no I've told you a thousand times I don't have casual...flings

2 - I'm allowed to worry Greg; I just want what is best for you.

3 - I know mum and I appreciate that, but I'm not a little kid anymore. Making mistakes is part of growing up, how else am I going to learn.

4- You're right you're not a little child anymore, but you are still my son...This isn't one of the mistakes you have to make it is?

5 - She's far from a mistake...she's the best thing that's happened to me, the last eight months have been fantastic.

6 - I hope you're treating her right Greg, is there any chance of meeting her sometime soon?

7 – That's it no third degree.

8 - I may be a little disappointed that I've only just found out about your new girlfriend, but I've never once heard you speak like that about a girlfriend before.

9 - Because she's not like the others...she's different and I really want to make it work.

10 - I'll leave you to your evening, but I'm expecting you to tell me about this mystery woman of yours next time I call.

11 - Alright mum, I'll talk to you later


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Hearing the lock click as the key turned within it Grace managed to readjust the grocery bags she was carrying enough so that she could retrieve her key and nudge open the door. Stepping through Grace took a moment to push the door shut with her foot, hearing the door catch Grace couldn't help but wonder where Greg was. She was certain that she'd told him that morning that she'd be picking up some bits and pieces before she came round, originally he'd be waiting at the door to help with the bags however, today no sigh of him.

Although original his night off Grace knew he'd been called in to help out at a scene from the message he'd left on her phone, wondering whether the trainee CSI was pulling a double shift Grace carried on into the apartment. Coming upon the living room Grace was surprised to see Greg laid out along the couch, initially thinking he was asleep Grace immediately knew that wasn't the case as she took in the arm thrown across his face and the headphones she could detect. Recognising the signs instantly Grace knew that something was bothering the trainee CSI, getting lost in his music after finishing a shift only happened when something had occurred at work and it was bothering him. The music a means of him trying to forget whatever was bothering him.

Placing the bags on the counter Grace decided to see if Greg was up to talking, knowing he tended to take things to heart. Stopping beside the couch Grace wasn't surprised to see Greg hadn't shifted from his position however, the fact that she could hear the faint strains of Marilyn Manson couldn't account for the fact that he'd not heard her. Kneeling on the floor beside her boyfriend Grace reached out for the I-Pod that was resting on his chest before stopping the song in mid-flow.

Despites his best attempts to forget the day he'd had Greg knew that his usual routine of mindless music listening wasn't working however, before he could contemplate doing anything he found the song he was currently listening to come to a sudden stop. Puzzled by the silence which now greeted him Greg had to work at not jumping out his skin when he felt someone take hold of his hand, only prevented from doing so as he recognised the familiar patterns being traced upon the back of his hand. Only one person traced his hand like that, knowing it distracted him and soothed him at the same time.

Removing the arm he'd placed over his eyes Greg knew it was a weak smile he gave Grace as he removed his headphones before looking towards her.

"What to tell me about it?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Greg, I know when something's bothering and the fact that you're here listening to Marilyn Manson just confirms that."

"Put me in the lab and I can do anything, I know my job inside and out, but being out in the field is completely different. I want to do this, but I'm wondering if I'm cut out for field work."

"What happened today? Before now you've been loving the chances you've had to be out in the field, what's making you doubt yourself now."

"There's so much I don't know, what to have ready if you're on call, being professionally dressed, never mind the difference between my kit and Warrick's."

"Did Warrick say something to you?"

Suddenly shifting so that he was sat up Greg couldn't help but smile at the defensive tone he sensed in Grace's voice as she asked if Warrick had said something to make him question his ability as a CSI. Having only seen Grace's temper flare once, the time in question being when an alcoholic mother had gotten aggressive with her young daughter who'd come into the hospital to have a fractured arm set.

Joining Grace in her volunteer work the two had by chance been in the children's ward at the time and hence seen the woman getting aggressive with the young girl and the nurse on duty. Before either could do anything the drunken mother had physically attacked the ward nurse and was about to lay her hands on her young daughter when Grace had pinned the aggressive woman to the floor, an arm lock she had effectively pinning her in place until security came.

Surprised that his girlfriend actually knew such techniques Greg had listened as Grace told the woman she'd personally see to it that Child Services were informed of her and she'd make sure she never laid a hand on her daughter again. It was the first and only time he'd heard his girlfriend speak in unmasked anger, making him feel sorry for anyone who had or would push the usually carefree woman too far.

Knowing that Grace's current defensive tone was because she cared about him Greg was touched that she would so easily come to his defence however, knowing that wasn't the case here he knew that clearing up the matter would be the only thing to save Warrick from getting a taste of Grace's temper.

"It's nothing like that I promise, Warrick just give me some tips with regards to my training, he was actually looking out for me. At least I know some of the things I've got to work on, starting with a major sort out of my kit."

Despites the reassurance Greg was trying to give Grace could still see that Greg was feeling a little down about what had happened however, regardless of the setback she knew she couldn't stand to watch Greg even think about giving up on becoming a CSI. Ever since Grissom had authorized his training, allowing him to help out in the field when he could be spared from the lab Greg had been over the moon. Although it was hard going she could tell Greg was enjoying it and was what he needed, one because he wanted to play a bigger part in helping solve the crimes rather than just running samples, but two because he didn't feel as comfortable in the lab as he once did.

Part from herself the only other person he'd confided in was Nick about how despites the passing months since the explosion he couldn't completely feel at ease being confined with the lab for hours on end. This ill at ease had made him more determine to become a CSI, one because he loved working in the Crime Lab and two the balance between lab work and field work kept him from feeling confined. However, it was partly due to Nick's support of his friend that had helped given Greg the confidence to pursue this new direction, the elder man letting Greg know he had what it took.

"Do you remember when you got your first lab job?"

"Yeah, two years at the San Francisco lab why?"

"Despites how much of a genius you are I'm betting you made your share of mistakes, but you learned from them I know I did. You're learning something completely new, so you're going to make mistakes along the way, but I find the things we have to work most for tend to be the most worthwhile. Besides sounds to me like you've got some good people to help you along the way."

Watching the man before her ponder what she said Grace was glad to see one of his heart warming smiles appear on his face.

"How is it that you always know what to say?"

"It's part of the job as a good girlfriend."

Leaning up on her knees Grace couldn't help but run her hand through Greg's freshly blond streaked hair, smiling at the return of his more crazy spiked hairstyle. However, despites the faint traces of hair gel she could feel she could still feel the natural soft texture possible due to the fact that she mentioned loving the feel of it, thus leading Greg to use hair gel which was more flexible. Feeling Greg lean into her touch Grace found her sight before her adorable as she returned her attention to him.

No longer worried about the day's events it was obvious that the need for sleep was catching up with Greg, the man trying to fight the battle his eyelids where having in closing. Placing a soft kiss on his lips Grace had to smile at the sleepy smile Greg sent her as she leaned back.

"Come on you look like you could use some sleep."

Getting to her feet Grace found she couldn't lose her smile as Greg managed to get to his feet however, she couldn't hide her puzzlement as he took her hands in hers. Looking into brown eyes Grace was surprised to see the need for companionship within them, something she'd never seen in his eyes before.

"Would you stop over today, I could use the companion."

Taking in the whispered request Grace knew she couldn't refuse, it was rare when Greg let his guard down completely and show his vulnerable side.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere; just got the groceries to put away then I'll be right in ok."

Seeing the acknowledging nod to her reply Grace took a moment to watch Greg head off before heading off to the kitchen, thinking of what she could do to help Greg. Coming to an idea Grace just had to decide how best to carry it out.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"I can't believe this; I'm supposed to be at the lab in half an hour."

Looking up over the rim of her cup Grace made her way from the kitchen as she heard Greg's voice, silently watching as he paced the living room before dropping his keys to the table.

"I thought you were leaving for work."

"Tell that to my car, the thing wouldn't start. Is there any chance you could drop me off?"

Smiling slightly at the request from the one before Grace made her way back to the kitchen counter before rummaging in the bag for her own keys, quickly finding them she moved to within throwing distance of the one before her.

"Here catch."

Easily catching the keys thrown at him Greg looked curiously towards his girlfriend, wondering what was going on.

"I'm not shift tonight so use my car, makes sense after all. Plus Anthony's a mechanic, I'll sure he wouldn't mind having a look and seeing what's wrong, who knows if it's something small he'll probably be able to fix it without taking it to the garage."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Thanks beautiful, I owe you one."

Having to laugh as Greg took the cup from her hands and twirled her round Grace only just felt the kiss he gave her before watching him hurry off out the apartment. Going to collect Greg's car keys from the table Grace flipped the keys between her hands before placing them on the kitchen counter. Ideally passing the next fifteen minutes Grace flipped open her phone before looking through her contacts for the person she wanted, clicking the ring button she patiently waited for the call to go through.

"Hey Grissom, its Grace I was wondering if I could ask a favour."

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Watching the key twirl around her finger Grace absently watched the one or two people who were passing though the parking garage, mental checking the things that she need to do. Hearing footsteps coming in her direction Grace took in the figure of Greg's supervisor approaching her, the air of someone who had all the time in the world still surrounding the older man. Pushing off the car she was leaning against Grace gave the Graveshift supervisor a wave, glad to see he'd managed to escape the lab before any of the other CSI's needed to go through the parking garage.

Noting the crime scene kit the elder man was carrying Grace was relieved to see that Grissom had been able to help out with the restocking of the kit, though truthfully she had no doubt that he could complete it.

"Of all the favours I've been asked to do restocking a CSI's kit isn't one of them."

"But it's one of the most appreciated I can assure you, thanks for helping out, you didn't have to, but I appreciate it. Hopefully I'll be able to return the favour."

"How you managed to give me an accurate list of everything Greg needed for his kit and why the secrecy?"

"Just wanted to give Greg a starting block, and considering how independent he can be he wouldn't have accepted if I offered hence the secrecy. I know you'll probably going to say something about Greg making it on his own, but there's nothing wrong with having a little help from people."

"The student can only be as effective as he is taught, Warrick told me about his little conversion with Greg. I nothing against Greg having help, as long as he's taking on board the advice he's being given, as eventually he will need to stand on his own two feet."

Nodding in agreement of Grissom's statement Grace smile a little as she accepted the case the older man held out to her, repeating her thanks Grace was about to turn and head back to the car when Grissom's voice stopped her.

"You never did answer my question about how you knew what to put on the list."

"I thought finding answers to unanswered questions was what you CSI's did best, let's just say I haven't always been a hospital tech."

Almost sensing the curiosity coming from the man behind her at her statement Grace couldn't help but wonder if his need to know the answer would prove too much or if he'd leave it alone.

* * *

_**Next day**_

"Hey Greg you spare a second."

Turning at the mention of his name Greg gave a questioning look towards the green eyed man approaching him, wondering what Warrick could want with him. Knowing this was one of the few occasions where all of Graveshift had managed to finished at the intended time he was surprised to see Warrick was still here. Having been tidying up some bits in the lab Greg could understand why he was still here, but for what reason was Warrick still here.

"Hey man what are still doing here?"

"Waiting for you actually, listen I've been thinking about what you said about and it got me thinking back to initial days as a CSI. So how about I give you a hand getting you gear up to check."

Although surprised at Warrick's offer of helping him get his gear up to standard Greg appreciated the offer, despites his tight knit approach to work Warrick had proved to be a good teacher. Although he did tend to be a little more strict that the other CSI's when it came to trainee him Greg had come to appreciate that quality with his friend, he was one person he could guarantee would want nothing but his best efforts.

"Sure that'll be great."

Sharing in some friendly banter with his friend while they headed towards the parking garage Greg found them talking about everything, even enquiring about how it was thought his training was going. Coming to his car Greg tried to hide his cringe as he realised what he and Warrick were about to sort out, knowing it wouldn't be much better than two days ago. He was thankful that he'd been able to use his car today, grateful that Grace's friend had been able to fix whatever the problem had been with his car.

"Alright Greg, pop the truck, we'll clean it out, get your case sterilized and clean tonight. Then I'll make you a list of things you need to get and we'll go from there."

Nodding at Warrick's statement Greg took a quick moment to prepare himself for the task ahead, hoping that it wouldn't take too long to complete part one of this task. Popping the trunk Greg knew he wasn't the only one needing a minute to take in the scene before them, he could hardly believe it himself.

"Looks like you don't need any help, now I'm the one feeling like a fool."

"I swear I didn't do any of this, it was still in the same sorry state you saw it in the last time I saw it."

"Ok, but if you didn't do it then who did, because whoever it was seriously knew how to put their gear together."

Taking in the layout before him Greg had to agree with his green eyed friend as he looked over the ordered space before them, if he didn't know any better he'd have said Warrick had already been at his trunk. In fact it was almost a mirror image of his friend's trunk; fresh torch, waterproofs, paperwork all the major essentials he'd need. Noting his friend reach for his kit Greg watched as Warrick clicked open the case, unable to hide his surprise as he noted the fully stocked kit.

"The only time this car has been out of sight is yesterday when..."

Suddenly realising who must be responsible for this refurnished trunk Greg could see his friend looking questioningly at him.

"I left my car with Grace yesterday; she was calling a friend to get it fixed, I'm betting any money that Grace is the one responsible for this."

"Your girls definitely got some know how about field work, because she's definitely set you up. If I didn't know any better I'd say she been in our line of work."

"I'd just assumed she'd always worked in hospitals, she's never really talked about her previous jobs."

"Maybe you should think about asking her."

Looking towards his friend Greg knew he'd be definitely asking the woman in question, only know realising that there was still some air of mystery surrounding his girlfriend and he'd definitely like to unravel it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"So you say you wanna talk, let's talk  
If you won't talk I'll walk, yeah it's like that  
Got a new man, he's waiting out back  
Now what! Whatcha' think about that  
Now when I say I'm through I'm through  
Basically I'm through with you  
Whatcha' wanna say  
Had to have it your way, had to play games  
Now you're begging me to stay

There you go, lookin' pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin' bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin' bout you miss me so  
That you love me so  
Why I let you go  
Yeah you know cause your lies got old  
Look at you, there you go"

Taking in the familiar voice of his girlfriend as she sang along with the Pink song, Greg couldn't prevent his smile as he took a moment to observe her moving around her kitchen. From the diced onions and potatoes he could see it was obvious she preparing Spanish omelette for breakfast and from the looks of things was well on her way. Not surprised to see Grace once again lost in her own world as she prepared breakfast, often getting caught up when she cooked.

Realising that Grace has yet to become aware of him Greg took the moment to ponder how her role in the sorting of his truck, wondering if she'd completed it on her own or if she had help, but if she did where had she gotten it from. If she'd done it on her own then Warrick maybe Warrick was right about Grace having some experience with CSI procedures, leading him to wonder what Grace's previous jobs had been.

"Hey kjære."

Turning around in surprise Grace felt her heart beating crazily under her hand as she did however, as she took in Greg's smiling form she felt herself calming down. Taking a moment to take a deep breath she had to smile at the term of endearment Greg had used, despites his normal confidence and joking attitude he was always shy when it came to saying terms of endearment. In fact he was only confident when he was speaking Norwegian, though that was partly due to the fact that when they were around the other CSI's she was the only one who could understand him.

"Hey leannán, you want to give me a heart attack?"

Seeing the slight shrug Greg gave at her comment Grace couldn't help but smile at him, finding the sheepish smile to adorable to hold a grudge. Turning her attention back to the food preparation before her Grace glanced up as she became aware of Greg's presence near her, meeting brown eyes Grace could see the searching look within them.

"What?"

"What did you do to my car yesterday?"

"Why would you..."

Seeing the knowing look Greg was giving her Grace felt what she was going to say die on her lips, unable to do anything but shyly smile at him.

"I'm guessing you've looked in the truck."

"You could definitely say that, but what I don't get is why and how? I mean I'm practically set up, my case is sort, I've got everything I need, how did you do it?"

"You sounded so defeated the other day, I know how much becoming a CSI is to you so I thought I'd help get you on track. Hence why I sabotaged your car I know it was the only way I could do it, if I'd had asked you would have said no, you tend to be more pig headed than me when the mood hits you."

"You did all this for me?"

"Mostly me yeah, but Grissom was the one to restock your field kit for me and get me the paperwork you needed."

"Grissom help, I can't believe it."

Taking in the confirming nod Grace said him Greg was totally stunned at the revelation his girlfriend had given him, one that Grissom had played a part and not said anything, but the fact that someone had done something so un-selfless for him. It now explained why Grace had been fast asleep when he got back from work yesterday. Although he appreciated what Grace had done more than he could say he was still puzzled as how she'd managed it.

"I'm grateful, really I am, but how did you manage it? You got everything in order, Warrick's the only person who's as meticulous."

"I hope so, H would be severely disappointed if I didn't remember all the training he gave me."

Seeing the searching look Greg was giving her turn into confusion Grace had to smile slightly, she often forgot that no one outside her previous circle of friends understood the nickname of her former boss.

"Horatio was the day shift supervisor of the Miami Crime Lab, worked there for four years before coming to Vegas."

"You never told me you worked in a Crime Lab."

"Never really came up, but if you really want to know I did nearly three years in DNA, then my last year between helping out in the lab and working as a CSI."

"So from lab rat to CSI, I know how much work that takes so why you leave it for a being a lab tech of Desert Palm?"

Avoiding the now curious eyes upon her Grace had to halt in the process of dicing peppers, having to place the kitchen knife besides the chopping board as she took a deep breath. Part of her knew that in doing what she'd done for Greg that it would no doubt make him curious about her past job history. Although she had nothing to hide when it came to her job, in fact she'd loved being part of the Crime Lab, only coming to value her time there more when Horatio had requested her transferred to day shift after her second year then finally encouraging her to complete the training necessary to become a CSI. Every member of the Crime Lab had become her extended family, even after leaving Miami they kept in touch.

It was the reason behind her leaving everyone and everything she'd come to know for four years that she didn't like remembering, wishing to forget it entirely.

"Kjære...I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

Feeling the hand which covered hers as she heard the quietly spoken words Grace turned surprised eyes on the one before her, not understanding why Greg felt he had to apologize. Smiling slightly at the apologetic look Greg was sending her Grace knew it was his understanding nature that was part of the reason she loved him so much.

Turning her hand so she could link her fingers with his Grace knew Greg wouldn't pressure her to tell him, but that was part of the reason why she would.

"Miami was supposes to be it for me, perfect job, good friends, a chance to branch out on my own. I'd been there nearly two and a half years when I met Gary, charming, sweet, everything a girl could want, at least I thought he was. About six months after we got together he started getting possessive, wanting to know where I was, who I was with."

"Is he the reason you left."

"You could say that, waking up in the hospital was the final straw for me, I'd stupidly forgive him for slaps before, but that's when I knew had to get out."

"He did what! He'd better behind bars!"

"Daddy wasn't short of money. Horatio and the others did what they could to keep him away from me , kept wanting to talk about what had happened. I just wanted to get my life back on track and I couldn't do that with him hounding him so I left, a friend of my sisters told me about the job in Desert Palm and I took it."

"I...That shouldn't have happened to you."

Seeing the soft smile Grace was giving him Greg didn't know what else to say to Grace's revelation, not knowing what would sound right, hardly believing that anyone would want to hurt the woman before him. He was just thankful that unlike some of the cases he'd heard about Grace had gotten out of the relationship before it was too late. It hardly seemed real that Grace had been the victim of violence, her quirky and fun loving nature giving no indication of her past encounter.

"Things always happen for a reason, besides some good did come of it, I became a stronger person, made some great friends and...I got to meet you, that's something I wouldn't change for the world."

Returning Grace's smile Greg was once again reminded of how lucky he was to have someone like her in his life; always looking at the brighter side to life Grace always tried to stay upbeat. Not resisting as Grace took back her hand Greg found his smile increasing as Grace returned to dicing peppers, it was just like her to reveal something so important about her life and then carry on like it was nothing.

Silently watching her for a moment as she pottered around the kitchen Greg couldn't imagine his life without the red head before him, coming to enjoy the simple things he'd never enjoyed with anyone; waking up beside her, spending their free time together, even the fact that she got along with those from the lab. Just being in her company was enough.

"Move in with me."

Pausing in the middle of beating eggs Grace needed a minute to process what Greg had said, meeting his brown eyes Grace could see the serious of his statement. A little surprised by the request Grace wasn't too how to respond.

"I'm not asking because of what you've told me, I'm asking because I want to. I've been wanting to ask for a couple of days, we've practically at each other's apartments and when we're not I can't stop thinking about you."

"You're really serious about this."

"More than I've been, the idea of being able to come home to you to me is the best I've ever had. Waking up beside you is the best start to my days, I like to do that every day."

Silently watching Greg make his way around the counter Grace felt tears come to her eyes as his words hit home, listening to her own feelings being voice. Lost in what was happening Grace didn't realise she'd started crying until she felt Greg gently wipe her tears from her cheeks.

"Please don't cry kjære, we can keep things as they are I..."

"Yes, leannán."

"Really."

"Yes, a thousand times yes."

Taking in the beaming smile Greg gave at her reply Grace readily give into the kiss he pulled her into, equally matching the feelings of love Greg was putting into it. Feeling her hand fist in Greg's shirt Grace had to smile slightly as she heard the groan Greg gave as she ran her tongue across a particular spot that she knew always got to him. Backing into the counter behind her as Greg moved into her Grace couldn't bit back her own groan as his body came flush with hers, letting her know she wasn't the only eager one. Being coming aware of the hands working to rid her of her own shirt Grace readily raised her arms, unable to think of any better way to celebrate moving in together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Hearing the clicking of ice cubes as she slowly stirred her drink Catherine took in the dance floor before her, her gaze quickly passing over the couples before her however, it was the sight of one particular couple which caused her smile. With their arms tenderly, yet securely around each other the two lab techs were completely unaware of those around them, both having only eyes for each other.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Eleven months and counting and the two lab techs were obviously still as crazy about each other as they were on their first date, their relationship just going from strength to strength. Thrilled that the couple were doing so well Catherine found gave a small chuckle as she remembered the night a month ago when Greg had been in usually good spirits, nothing dampening his good mood. The reason behind it being discovered by Sara after they'd had their usual evening chat, thus shocking everyone when she'd revealed that Greg would be getting a roommate.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

Upon further questioning the brunette they'd learned that Greg had asked Grace to move in with him the previous evening, thus Greg's current good nature could only lead them to believe Grace's reply had been a positive response. However, despites their initial surprise each of the CSI's had been happy for the couple, even if Greg had retrieved some good natured teasing from Nick and Warrick.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Despites the surprise Greg had caused everyone as the lab, they had been able to return the favour a week later when all the CSI's and most of the lab tech had turned up outside Grace's apartment offering to help her pack. Over the course of the next couple of days Catherine couldn't recall a time when despites the effort of moving things between Grace's apartment and Greg's that the team had had so much fun. Between the team discovering Greg's hidden cooking skills to watching the boys getting beat by Grace at their games was hilarious.

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

Feeling a familiar presence settle beside her Catherine turned her gaze from the couple before her to glance at the dark haired Texan beside her, noting that he was watching his 'little brother' and Grace.

"How about you Nicky, you not thinking about settling down yet?"

"Why you thinking about making me your toy boy Catherine?"

Noting the humour in Nick's voice as he replied to her question Catherine playfully slapped him on the shoulder, hearing the laughter he gave as she did.

"I thought about it, but unlike G there I'm still waiting for the right girl."

Giving the Texan her full attention now Catherine couldn't hide her surprise as she took in Nick's words, never really figuring him as one who believed in waiting for the right person. Despites the ladies man reputation that he'd acquired Catherine knew that was as far from Nick's character as could be. Although she couldn't deny that her fellow CSI had dated his fair share of women, she knew he was the perfect gentleman when he did, not liking casual flings, which was a quality she admired in him.

Seeing the surprised look Catherine gave him Nick had to smile despites himself, although his friend knew he wasn't one for casual flings she didn't know about his thoughts about settling down. His parents had always told their children that when it came to marriage it was better to be sure, rather than rushing into. Just like his brothers and sister Nick was following his parents advice, wanting to be sure that he'd found the right girl before he made such a big decision.

"Never figured you as 'the one' type of guy Nicky."

"Marriage is kind of a big thing in my family, when I do go through with it I want to sure."

"Can't fault you there Nicky, least you're at an age to know what you want in a partner. Trust me marrying young doesn't always work."

Understanding what Catherine was talking about Nick was at least relieved to see mentioning her dead ex-husband didn't bring any guilty memories, remembering what she was like the months following Eddie's death.

"You in on the pool then?"

"You really think I would bet on my man's happiness."

Turning at the disbelieve present in Nick's voice Catherine could immediately tell from the amusement in his eyes that he wasn't being serious.

"Took six months from now myself."

Although she felt slightly bad at betting on her adoptive son's happiness Catherine knew that Greg and Grace moving in together only confirmed her thoughts on the two since seeing the promise ring Grace wore. Just like Nick had stated Greg had definitely found his one and vice versa for Grace, thus in her opinion it was only a matter of time before Greg popped the question to her. Hence, why the lab currently had a pool going on when the lab tech would ask the question.

"Seven months."

Smiling brightly at Nick's reply Catherine didn't have chance to further push the issue as the couple in question were making their way over to join them, the song having finished. Seeing the energetic looks on both of their faces Catherine would love to know where they got their energy from.

"Come on Catherine, you're joining me for a dance. There's no way you're being a wall flower."

Having to laugh at Grace's comment Catherine handed her drink to Greg before allowing the younger woman to lead her onto the dance floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Wow"

Hearing the softly spoken voice beside him Greg wasn't surprised at the exclamation his girlfriend had made upon seeing the home he'd grown up in, the white washed two storey building making quite an impression. However, despites its initial daunting impression the family home to him was elegant, yet homely made even more so by the cared for garden his mum maintained. Knowing it must seem overwhelming for Grace to see where he grew up Greg could only wonder what she was thinking. The fact that his parent's were well off was something he tended to avoid telling people, wanting to be judge on what he himself had done rather than people thinking his parent's had paid his way through life.

Turning to glance at the woman beside him Greg found the sight of his girlfriend nervously fidgeting with her hands adorable, the first time he'd seen her so nervous. When his parent's had suggested the two come down to California for his birthday, thus allowing them to meet the woman he'd told them so much about, Grace hadn't seemed fazed by the idea. However, despites her initial courage he hadn't failed to notice the nerves setting into her the last few days, eventually leading to her current unusual quiet fidgety nature.

Clicking his seat beat free Greg quietly prompt Grace to do the same, breaking her free of the trance she'd fallen into. Making his way round the car Greg gave a smile as he noticed the death grip Grace had on the car door, her panicked gaze looking to him for reassurance. Gently prying her fingers from the door Greg slowly pulled her moved her enough so that he could close the door before gathering her to him in an embrace, feeling Grace's arms wrap around his waist as he did.

"What if they didn't like me? You said you're mum's never approved of any of your previous girlfriends...what's going to make me any different?"

"They're going to like you, firstly kjære you're always got that Irish charm of yours you could use and secondly the fact that you're the only woman they've heard me talk so much about. As for what make you different... du er den eneste jeg noen gang har virkelig forelsket i (1)"

Sensing the slightly tightening around his waist as Grace gave him a brief hug Greg knew she'd understand what he'd said, despites how silly it might seem to others he'd always felt more confident expressing how he really felt in Norwegian. Partly because between that and Gaelic he could practically guarantee that when they spoke in front of people hardly anyone could understand them, and partly because it had become something of a routine between them.

"What no hug for your Papa Olaf?"

Visualizing the huge smile Greg would be wearing as she heard the accented voice coming from behind her boyfriend Grace knew that he'd been looking forward to seeing his Papa Olaf; despites not seeing him in a while she knew Greg had a close relationship with his grandfather. Feeling the arms around her being removed Grace reluctantly released her own knowing that the moment of meeting Greg's family couldn't be put off any more.

"It's going to be fine."

Nervously gulping despites the words of reassurance Greg had just whispered to her Grace welcomed the hand which linked with hers, instantly taking a vice like grip as it did. Letting Greg guide her along beside him Grace could help but shyly avoid looking to where she knew Greg's grandfather was waiting.

"Still as active as always Papa Olaf."

Taking a steady breath as Greg's hand left hers Grace was for a moment lost unsure what to do however, she didn't have long to ponder this as she felt herself drawn into a hug a little surprised by the action before returning the gesture.

"So you're the young lady Greg has been telling me about, and he's most certainly not given such a lovely lady justice."

"You're not planning on moving in on my girl now are you Papa Olaf."

Having to smile despites her blush at Papa Olaf's words Grace could see why Greg held the older man in such high esteem, the older man having a nature ease with Greg. However, listening to Papa Olaf she could understand where Greg had got his natural charm from; he'd obvious taken after his grandfather. Being released from the embrace she'd been in Grace finally came face to face with Greg's grandfather, immediately feeling less nervous as she took in the warm smile.

Similar in build to her boyfriend Papa Olaf was slightly shorter, although she could see the differences between the two, from Greg's slightly darker skin tone to Papa Olaf's more rugged appearance; there was no doubt where Greg's eyes had come from. The man before her having the same deep caramel brown eyes as Greg.

"Det er hyggelig å møte deg å."

Looking towards Grace in surprise Greg had to smile in smite of it as he looked proudly towards her, he'd not expected her to try out her Norwegian on his family, but he knew how much she wanted to impress them and her words were flawless. Seeing the brief look of surprise disappear from his Papa Olaf at hearing Grace speak his native language, knowing from the familiar smile that Papa Olaf was indeed impressed.

"You speak Norwegian?"

"A little, Greg's been teaching me, but I've still got a lot to learn."

"But still impressive, and you've certainly got a good teacher."

Seeing the sights of Grace's usual heart stopping smile appearing at his grandfather's words Greg could already tell that Papa Olaf and Grace would get along, but he'd had a strong feeling that they would anyway. That only left the rest of his family for Grace to meet and thus seeing what their thoughts were about the Irish descendant.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Finally slicing the last piece of fruit Greg couldn't help but smirk as took in the variety of orange, lime, lemon, strawberries and raspberries, seeing that his mum's fondness for sangria hadn't disappeared. With a free minute Greg looked out of the sliding glass doors that lead from the kitchen to the back yard, a soft smile coming over him as he took in the scene before him. Despites the vacant chairs Grace looked content were she was sitting cross legged on the grass, while his Papa Olaf, Nana Olaf and dad were situated around the table with their chairs turned towards her. Although they were far enough from the kitchen that he couldn't hear any of the conversion he could tell by the laughter he could hear that everything was going well.

Since arriving that afternoon this was the first time he'd left Grace alone with his family, a little anxious about doing so as he stayed to help his mum get drinks for everyone after dinner. However, upon seeing the easy atmosphere that was over the people outside it would appear that his earlier thoughts about most of his family liking Grace were well founded. Seeing his dad standing up Greg looked in puzzlement towards the older man before seeing he was making his way towards them.

Taking in the curious glances his wife and son were giving him as he entered the kitchen David could tell by the silence that Anne hadn't ready interrogated their son about his girlfriend. Seeing the look Anne gave him as his unexpected intrusion he had to smile slightly at the gesture, it was obvious that she'd been about to quiz Greg and her over protective nature was showing its self. Just as concerned about his son's wellbeing as his wife David knew he was the more relaxed of the two when it came to Greg, wanting his son to come to him when he choose rather than smothering him.

Having shared his wife's opinion of Greg's previous girlfriends David hadn't failed to see that spark in his son the minute he'd been introduced to Grace, in all his years he'd never seen Greg with that look. Throughout the course of the afternoon David saw with each look Greg had given to Grace that his son was completely head over heels for the woman, recognising his son's behaviour as how he'd acted when he'd meet Anne. Reversing judgement on his current girlfriend until he meet her David knew she was the right woman for Greg, her quirky nature a perfect match for Greg, while at the same time having a calming influence for him.

Deciding to save his son from Anne's quizzing for today at least David had decided to exchange places with Greg, thus giving his son and Grace some time with his grandparents.

"Why don't you go and join everyone outside Greg? I'll finish up here."

"I don't mind dad."

"Alright, but I must warn you Papa Olaf was about to share some interesting stories about you growing up."

Laughing at the panicked look Greg showed at his words David watched as he quickly swiped his hands clean before hurrying out towards those outside. Leaning against the counter he had to smile as Greg sat behind the red head, placing his arms around her shoulders as she leaned back into him.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?"

"I'm giving our son a chance to spend some time with his grandparents and his girlfriend; you know Greg likes spending time with them when he comes down."

"But David..."

Taking his wife's hand David gently pulled her to him before turning her so that she could see the son she was so worried about outside.

"They'd just like us when we first started dating, I know you worry Anne, but there's something's you can't protect him from."

"I just want the best for him."

"Look outside and tell me you've seen Greg happier than he is now and I'll drag him back him and you're free to interrogate him as much as you want."

Turning from the sight before her Anne turned to meet her husband's waiting gaze, seeing he was being truthfully in what he said. Glancing back towards her son and his girlfriend Anne knew David was right, from the numerous phone calls and seeing him today she knew Greg had never been happier. Greg had never made such a deal about a woman before, and you could tell from the way he talked about her or looked at her that he was indeed totally taken with Grace, but more than that she could see the exact seem in Grace whenever she looked at her son. In was the first and only time she'd seen not only her son so hopeless lost in someone else, but a woman look at her son like he was the only person in the world.

"Your right, they remind me of us."

Giving her husband a quick kiss Anne turned back to the task she'd previously being doing, content to leave her son to enjoy the opportunity to spend time with his grandparents and Grace.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Feeling his eyelids being to fall Greg knew he wouldn't be awake for much longer however, despites that he found no desire to move from his current position. Settled against the arm of the couch in the family room the muted TV was displaying the end of the film he and Grace had been watching, not that Grace would know what was happening having fallen asleep half way through the movie. Having started the film sat beside him Grace had slowly shifted until he was cuddled into him, one arm thrown over his waist, while her head rest on his chest. However, he couldn't blame her for falling asleep considering the early wakeup call they'd had this morning.

Gently, but tiredly brushing a stray strand of hair from Grace's face Greg smiled as she attempted to cuddle closer before settling down. Taking in the sleeping figure Greg knew she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, looking almost angelic when she slept. Feeling sleep getting a stronger hold of him Greg knew as much as he wanted to stay here he'd have to wake Grace so they could get to bed, the nights being known to get a little chilly at times.

However, before he could act on the decision Greg looked in surprise as a fleeced blanket was placed over Grace's sleeping from, only to feel another being placed around his own shoulder. Mindful of the person against him Greg managed to turn his head enough so that he could see the one who'd offered their assistance, surprised to see his mum smiling down at him.

"Seems a shame to wake her and these should keep you both warm enough."

Offering his mum a grateful smile Greg was a little curiously about the gesture, wondering why his mum had yet to interrogate him about his relationship with Grace. Feeling his mum run her fingers through his hair Greg's curiosity grew even more, it was a gesture she'd not done since he was a child.

"I'm glad you've finally found someone to make you happy Greg, I know I haven't always approved of some of the women's you've dated, but there's always the exception."

"Mum...I"

"When I met your father I knew he was the one for me, we've had our share of problems but I wouldn't change that for the world. People these days don't realise how precious true love is so if I know if I was finding it I fight to keep it."

Nodding his head as he realised what his mum was saying to him Greg took her hand before giving it a gently squeeze in thanks for her approvable.

"I'll see you in the morning, now get some sleep."

Watching his mum leave the room Greg managed to link his own arms around the sleeping form without waking her, content to let sleep claim him as he realised that things were going right in his life.

* * *

1 - you're the only one I've ever truly fall in love with


	15. Chapter 15

Song is My Wish by Rascal Flatts

**Chapter Fifteen **

Despites the late evening heat that settled in the air the continuous circulation of air given out by the air conditioning kept it at bay, instead providing a temperature comfortable enough to enjoy. While drifting in through the open patio doors was the scent of sea, the tang of salt water an unmistakeable smell.

Combing the familiar scent with the sound of crashing surf Greg was reminded of why he was a California at heart, reminded of the fact every time he came back to his home town. Having a moment to take in the chatter and ambient atmosphere that filled the restaurant Greg knew his birthday couldn't get any better. While the morning had been spend fairly quiet his family had practically kidnapped him that afternoon when they'd taken him and Grace to the beach, holding a BBQ on a relatively quiet patch while having a chance to enjoy the surf in between.

His parents had then surprised him by announcing they made reservations that evening at his favourite restaurant, hence his current location. Speaking of his parents Greg couldn't help but wonder where his currently absent mother and girlfriend where, having excused themselves to go to the 'ladies room' as they said they had yet to return. Although he was glad to see his mother and Grace getting along over the last few days he couldn't help but wonder what they were doing, although he knew how some women could get when they went to bathroom he couldn't help but think they'd been gone a while.

However, before he could ponder on the thought for long Greg saw his mother making her way back towards them, yet despites the smile she wore Greg felt his suspicions growing as he noticed the absence of his girlfriend.

"Why don't we go out onto the deck and have a birthday drink before we head home?"

"Mum where's Grace?"

"No need to sound so suspicion Greg, I told Grace to go get us table and we'd meet her outside."

Still a little suspicion Greg couldn't voice any argument against what his mother had said that wouldn't sound petty, after all what she'd said did sound reasonable. Deciding to just go ahead with his mother's suggestion Greg gave a quick sigh before following suit after his mother and father, his Papa and Nana Olaf following behind him.

Feeling the warmth of the evening air immediately hitting him as he exited the air conditioned restaurant Greg could tell that something was up. Although his parents were standing and blocking most of his view the few people he noticed out on the deck all appeared to be looking in the same direction. Hearing the soft laughter of his Papa Olaf behind him Greg definitely knew something was going on and he was the target of it. Wondering whether he could get away before whatever it was kicked off Greg gave a nervous gulp as he felt Papa Olaf's hand settle on his shoulder, preventing any such escape.

"Now I know Grace wouldn't appreciate it if the guest of honour ran off, especially after all the effort she's gone through."

Turning to look in puzzlement towards his grandfather as he acknowledged his words Greg had a moment to wonder what his girlfriend had to do with whatever was going on before the sounds of instruments got his attention.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

Even before his parents moved from his line of sight Greg already recognised the female voice that was singing, it was one voice that he'd never fail to know. Briefly noting the smiles his parents were sending him Greg felt his jaw almost drop as he took in not only his girlfriend singing at the end of the deck, but her fellow band mates as well. Not only was he startled that his girlfriend was standing before him singing, but the fact that her band mates had come all the way down to California and were playing with her.

_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

Knowing that the band had already gained the attention of those already on the deck, he had a feeling that those inside the restaurant would soon be coming to see what was going on. However, despites the attention that the performing band was getting from its audience Greg realised that a pair of familiar grey/green eyes never left him.

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.  
_

Suddenly remembering the secrecy Grace had been having the weeks leading up to their trip here Greg now realised what all the secrecy had been about. When he'd originally asked her Grace had simply told him that the band was working on some new material that they didn't want anyone to know about until they were ready. However, he had never imagined this was what she had planned.

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

Smiling at the sight of his stunned son as Greg took in what Grace had done David could tell the moment realisation hit Greg, when he realised that the song had been written just for him. Seeing the smile his son gave towards the singing red head as he took in the words Grace was saying to him David knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to the two. Although he knew about Grace's little present for Greg this was the first time he'd heard the song she'd been working on, but the simple fact that she'd even done that song volumes to him about how much she cared about Greg. Hearing the actual words just let everyone else hear exactly how she felt.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

Watching as Grace stepped away from the band to make her way over to his son David had to chuckle as he saw the questioning look Greg was giving Grace as she approached him. Hearing his wife's own chuckle at seeing Greg completely give in to the loving look Grace gave him as she linked a hand with his before allowing himself to be guided to the cleared space before the band.

_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big_

Although he was touched beyond words by what Grace had done, the gesture making him realised just how much he loved the woman before him, Greg couldn't help but be a little curious as to why Grace had brought him forward. Waiting for Grace to hand the mike over to Jason Greg didn't hide his curiosity from her as she turned back to him.

"Happy Birthday Greg."

Not sure how to respond Greg only have chance to give her a smile in return before he found arms settled around his neck and hear the band starting enough slow song.

"How about a birthday dance?"

Knowing his smile had to have increased as he realised what Grace's intentions had been Greg knew he couldn't deny her anything right now after everything she'd done.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Taking in the star filled sky above her Grace found the sight enchanting as she took in the numerous points of light; combined with the quiet of the late hour it was a perfect ending to the day. Giving a contented sigh Grace turned her attention to the one sharing the evening with her, smiling as she took in the peaceful expression upon Greg's face.

While everyone else had retired to bed upon returning to the house she and Greg had venture out into the garden, deciding to spend some time together star gazing. However, from the look of it she appeared to be the only one actually star gazing as Greg lay with shut eyes with his head resting in her lap. Stroking the un-spiked strands of hair Grace gave a quiet chuckle at the murmur of approval Greg gave at the action; who would have guessed that something so simple would be able to tame the usually boisterous lab tech.

Though truthfully she couldn't blame her boyfriend for having a moment of calm, from the moment he'd woken up doing this and that, his family ensuring that he had a memorable birthday, and from his content smile they'd definitely achieved that. As much as she didn't want to disturb her peaceful looking boyfriend Grace knew that not only was it getting late, but she had one last gift she wanted to give him.

"Enjoying the stargazing?"

Seeing caramel brown eyes slowly blink open Grace couldn't help but smile at the cheeky grin Greg was sending her in response to her question. Indicating that they should be heading in Grace patiently waited for Greg to sit up before linking her arms behind his neck; taking note of the curious look Greg was giving her Grace gave a slight smirk before claiming the lips before hers in a kiss. Managing to keep Greg's focus elsewhere Grace still counted herself lucky that she managed to unclasp the chain he worn, add the newest addition and re-clasp it before pulling away.

"Happy Birthday."

Not that he wasn't complaining about the unexpected kiss, but Greg couldn't help but wonder why about the shy yet pleased expression Grace was wearing. Feeling her run her hand along the silver chain that rested against his shirt Greg didn't fail to hear the clink of objects hitting against each other as her hand came to palm where the key hung. Knowing he'd never heard sound before Greg found his gaze looking downwards to Grace's open palm, the house key he'd worn for the last six months no longer alone, resting against the key was a silver dog tag.

Seeing that there was some engraving on the dog tag Greg took it from his girlfriend's hand in order to better see the writing on it; recognising instantly a line from the song Grace had sung earlier that evening on one side of the tag _'My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small'. _Feeling that there was engravings on the other side Greg was touched beyond words by the simple message he saw _'Forever yours, Grace, 26/05/2003' _however, what did puzzle him was the date.

"Our first date, I may not have know it then, but you had me from then."

Looking in amazed at the quietly whispered words Greg found his hand lifting Grace's shyly averted face towards him, wanting her to see that he felt exactly the same. Although he'd never been one to give much notice to the idea of 'the one' Greg knew his ideas had completely changed, he definitely believed in it now. Taking in the woman before him Greg knew that she was his future and he could face anything as long as she was with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Silently watching her fellow colleague and friend light up as he greeted the red haired woman waiting for him Sara was glad to see Greg regain some of his cheer as he embraced his girlfriend. Despites his mellow attitude in the lab for the last few days one could always count on Grace to cheer him up, the trainee CSI's absent laughter filling the air at some comment Grace had made. Giving the two a wave back as they headed out Sara decided to seek out her supervisor; although she wasn't sure what she could do she wanted to at least try and help the one she considered a brother.

Although she got on with everyone at the lab Sara had to admit that of everyone she got on best with Greg, although Greg had been very flirtatious in their early friendship the two had quickly settled into a brotherly-sister relationship. After working alongside each the two had come to see that a romantic relationship wouldn't work between them, instead the two had come to be close friends.

Hence why she wanted to do what she could to help Greg get out into the field, knowing from previous conversions together how much it meant to her friend to become a CSI. Although Greg had told her about his error in his proficiency test Sara knew that despites his error in judgement he would make a great CSI. However, the only way he was going to really learn what he needed to know was by being in the field and working alongside herself and the others.

Making her way back down the lab's corridors Sara was relieved to see Grissom was still here, the man in question just coming out of his office.

"Can we talk?"

Noting the questioning look Grissom was sending her Sara could already tell that he'd hear her out, there were certain times when she could read her boss like a book and luckily this was one of these times.

"I know it's now of my business, but I really think you could cut Greg some slack."

"Really?"

"I know Greg messed up in his last proficiency test, but he's going to make a great CSI one day. But that's not going to happen if he doesn't get constant field experience, not just a night here and there when the lab can spare him. Greg wouldn't say anything to you because he really wants to prove himself, but I know he's having trouble finding a replacement."

"I've never said Greg wouldn't make it as a CSI, but like I told him until we have a replacement for him in the lab that's where we need him first."

Realising her prepared speech had completely left her Sara tried valiantly to figure out how to say what she wanted to say.

"I don't understand your concern Sara, but everything will work out. I'd stay and discuss this more with you, but I've really got to get going."

Giving Sara a reassuring look Grissom quickly hurried off, not giving the woman time to gather herself together and thus push him more on the issue. Despites what Sara and the others though he'd been keeping a check on Greg's progress with finding a replacement, knowing that the trainee CSI was having a hard time finding suitable replacement. After the mishap with Claudia Grissom knew that it would take someone with the right attitude to work in the lab, someone that could handle the team and someone that the team could accept.

Although he might not say it out loud to anyone Grissom was secretly proud of how far Greg had come; when Greg had first mentioned the idea of going into the field Grissom had thought it was a passing fantasy. However, when Greg had asked to gain field experience Grissom had been surprised to see that the lab tech had been serious, yet over the following months Greg had really put his all into it. Which was partly the reason why Grissom had given Greg another chance at his final proficiency test, although Greg still had a long way to go Grissom knew he'd get there; he just needed the opportunity to prove it.

Hence when he'd left Sara in a rush Grissom knew if the woman had really push the subject then he would have left slip that he'd possible found a suitable replacement for Greg and that he was in fact going to meet with them tomorrow night to discuss the idea. Not wanting to mention the idea in case the candidate didn't accept Grissom wanted to keep it to himself, thus no one would be the wiser. However, considering the individual he had in mind Grissom was fairly certain that turning the job wouldn't be an issue.

* * *

_**Next day**_

Fighting off a yawn Grace had to give herself both a mental and physical shake to fight off the wave of tiredness that suddenly overcame her, only mid way through her second shift she still had a few hours to go before she finished. The only good thing that had come out of the double shift was the fact that she'd be getting the weekend off, which luckily for her coincided with a rare weekend Greg had off. Therefore she was planning on enjoying every single second of their time off together.

Having a good stretch for good measure Grace turned back to the fresh batch of blood samples that had come down to the lab, quickly scanning the notes to see what was tests were needed. Reaching for a pair of gloves to restart her work Grace found herself pausing in her work as she noticed she had a visitor. Standing up Grace made her way over to the corner of the lab, immediately smiling at the jet black creature that was revealing itself.

Patiently waiting for the gentle creature to fully venture out from its hideaway Grace slowly lowered her head into its glass confines, immediately feeling the delicate movement of its tread upon her hand. With drawing her hand Grace slowly turned it as her new friend made its own way over her hand before settling on the back of her hand.

"Is that a Brazilian Black?"

Instantly recognising the voice that reached her Grace wasn't surprised that Grissom had immediately recognised which species of tarantula Ebony was, although the man's main interest was bugs. Yet, even as she realised that she had another visitor Grace couldn't help but wonder what the CSI supervisor was doing here at the hospital, as far as she knew no rush samples had come through for the LVPD.

"May I?"

Realising that Grissom was now beside her Grace had to smile at the interested look the man was showing Ebony; despites being very docile most people were very hesitant about coming near the jet black tarantula. In fact she's only just managed to get Greg to hold Ebony finally convincing him that there was nothing to be scared about. Then again when it came to Grissom she knew she shouldn't be surprised that he was happy to hold Ebony, he practically loved everything bug related so why not spiders.

"You're got a marvellous specimen; it's been a while since I last saw a Brazilian Black."

"I'm not surprised; they're quite hard to get hold of, took me quite a while before I found that girl. Same day I got my first job I managed to track down a breeder, ever since then Ebony's become my office decoration. Some people have plants, pictures, I have a tarantula."

"Personally I admire you choice, but I must admit I never pictured you as one for spiders."

"You kidding, my first pet was a Mexican Red Leg followed shortly by an Emperor scorpion. You not the only one who has a liking for the creepy crawlies Grissom."

Unable to hide her grin at the amused expression Grissom was giving her Grace watched as the older man returned Ebony to her enclosure. Securing the lid back in place Grace took a moment to watch to see that Ebony was settled before returning her attention to the man beside her.

"What brings you here? Last time I checked the only work I had was some blood samples for the hospital, unless you've got a rush job you want doing?"

"Not here as CSI I can assure you, I was hoping I could talk to you."

"If you don't mind talking while I work, I need to get this blood work through."

Seeing that Grissom was ok with the arrangement Grace found her puzzlement increasing even as she pulled a pair of gloves on, although they'd had some interesting conversions in the past she couldn't imagine why he'd searching for her at the hospital to have a conversion. Yet, even as she went to draw blood from her first sample Grace found herself stopping, a look of total questioning upon her face as she turned to face the CSI supervisor.

"What would you say to a change in career?"


End file.
